Purple Jealousy - Rewrite (Original by Greenhatred77 )
by TT-and-HTTYD-FAN
Summary: Someone has a new girlfriend and a certain empath isn't too crazy about the new couple. Chpters 1-6 belong to Greenhatred77. I would love some new ideas (PM me) and reviews for this story. Be gentle my first story.
1. Missed Curfew

I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter one: Missed Curfew

It was eleven thirty at night on a Friday and Titans Tower was almost completely dark. The only light was coming from the television in the common room where two of the heroes watched a long action film. Both heroes were extremely tired and were slowly nodding off, but they had to stay awake. They were waiting for one of their friends to return home from a long day out in the city.

"Man, how long is BB going to be gone? It's almost midnight and he isn't home yet." Cyborg said in between yawns. Robin nodded his head.

"I don't know Cy, but he has been gone for a while and he missed his curfew." Robin said, sounding almost just as tired.

Just then both heroes heard a door opening and the lights turned on. Both heads turned toward the source of the sudden change of lighting and found Beast boy standing there looking content yet tired. Robin and Cyborg were surprised to see that Beast boy wasn't in his normal Doom Patrol uniform but was wearing normal civilian clothes. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and green button up shirt.

Beast boy looked toward the couch and froze, shocked to see that two of his friends were still awake.

"Um, hey guys. What are you guys still doing up?" Beast boy said, his voice sounding content and nervous at the same time.

"We were waiting for you to get home. You missed curfew you know." Robin said slightly annoyed that a member of his team ignored one of the most important rules. Beast boy laughed a little and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I lost track of time. I'm sorry it won't happen again." Beast boy promised, Robin reluctantly nodded and turned off the TV.

"So BB, why were you gone for so long?" Cyborg asked, curious as to why his best friend was gone for so long. He then noticed that Beast boy instantly got nervous and avoided contact.

"I…um… I…uh. I was out with some friends." Beast boy said as he turned away from them so the others could get a good look at his right cheek. Both heroes froze for a second when they saw what was on his cheek. Right in the center of his cheek was a bright red lipstick mark where someone had kissed him.

"BB, is that lipstick on your cheek?" Cyborg asked in shock, he didn't know Beast boy had a girlfriend. Beast boy instantly covered his cheek with his hand and rubbed the makeup off of his face, he looked at the others and he had fear in his eyes. 'Oh crap.'

"Beast boy are you seeing someone?" Robin asked curiously, his eyes never leaving the changeling. Beast boy let out a defeated sigh.

"Crap." He muttered as he looked at his friends, he took a deep breath and told them the truth. "Yes, I am seeing someone. I wasn't with some friends, I was on a date." Beast boy closed his eyes and prepared himself for the undeserved teasing but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw that his friends were shocked. Finally Cyborg shook out of it and whistled.

"Alright BB!" Cyborg shouted, sounding very pleased with his best buddy. "First date you ever had, how does it feel man?" Cyborg asked, Beast boy just looked at him nervously.

"Actually Cy, this was my third date with her. I've been seeing her for a couple of weeks now." Cyborgs eyes grew twice the size and he froze.

"Why haven't you told us about her?" Robin asked sounding slightly concerned. Beast boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Thought you guys would tease me about it. I wanted to keep it a secret as long as possible, plus I don't want the girls to know." Both boys nodded their heads in understanding.

"Didn't want Raven to know about it right? I can see that. She would go berserk if she found out." Robin said nonchalantly, Cyborg nodded his head in agreement. Beast boy looked confused for a second.

"I was talking about Starfire, I don't really want to be locked into one of her death grips again and I don't think I could take all her giggling." Beast boy paused a second and looked at the others questioningly. "Why would Raven get mad? I'm sure she wouldn't care if I went out with someone." Beast said. The others looked at each other and sighed.

"You're probably right B, ignore what Robin just said." Cyborg said. Beast boy didn't know it but Raven has been falling head over heels for the changeling for the past year now. It had been painfully obvious to the others and the boys even had a bet as to when she would finally make her move. She even admitted it to them a couple weeks ago when Beast boy was out at a comic book convention.

Getting back on the subject, Robin looked at Beast boy and asked the obvious question. "So who is she and where did you meet her." They noticed that Beast boy slightly loosened up.

"I met her at the comic book convention; we were both waiting for a show to start when we bumped into each other. We got talking and we hit it off. We spent the rest of the night together and when I was about to leave she asked me out. Long story short I said yes and we have been dating since." Beast boy said quickly.

"What's her name?" Cyborg asked.

"Her name is Mikala." He said with a slight smile. "I'm seeing her again tomorrow for lunch so I better hit the hay. I don't want to be tired for my next date." Beast boy walked toward the door and was about to leave when he turned around to the others. "Oh and please don't tell the girls yet, I'd rather be prepared for Starfire's hugs than be taken off guard, so please don't tell them yet." the others nodded and Beast boy looked relieved. "Thanks guys. I'll see you tomorrow." And with those last words he left through the open door leaving the other two heroes on the couch. Cyborg turned to Robin and had a worried look on his face.

"Raven's going to be pissed when she finds out about this." Robin silently nodded as he looked at the now closed door.

"You got that right, but we can't do anything about it now. Let's get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be interesting." Robin said as he got up from the couch and left the common room leaving Cyborg on the couch alone. He looked out the window one last time before he yawned and he too decided to retire for the night.

"I hope Beast boy knows what kind of mess he just got himself into." Cyborg said to himself before he too went to bed.

* * *

This chapter belongs to Greenhatred77.


	2. Raven Finds Out

I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 2: Raven Finds Out

(The next morning)

Raven walked through the door to the common room after her morning meditation and found that everyone was at the table eating their own breakfasts. Cyborg had eggs and waffles, Robin ham and eggs, Starfire with some odd mixture of foods that seemed to have mustard lathered all over it, and finally Beast boy who was having a bowl of cereal with soy milk. She walked toward her teammates and greeted them.

"Morning." Was all she said in her usual stoic voice as she walked toward her tea kettle to make her morning tea.

"Hey Raven." Robin greeted her before he resumed eating. Starfire looked up from her meal and floated toward the team's empath.

"Glorious day Raven, is it not?" she asked in her usual strange way. Raven nodded her head as she finished making her tea. She walked toward the table and took a seat in between Beast boy and Cyborg.

"It is Starfire." Raven took a quick glance to her right and saw that Beast boy was eating his food unusually fast.

"Morning Beast boy." Raven said, hiding any trace of emotion in her voice. Beast boy looked up at the empath and gave her a small smile. Raven felt her chest tighten a bit.

"Hey Rae, how are you doing today?" Beast boy said before he finished his cereal and drank up the last remains of the soy milk.

"I'm doing fine, today. Thank you." Raven said. "And my name is Raven, not Rae." Raven corrected him. Beast boy rolled his eyes but the smile never left his face. Throwing his bowl into the sink, Beast boy looked up at the clock and noticed that it was already eleven thirty. He was meeting Mikala at noon and he was going to be late at this rate. Turning around Beast boy addressed the others.

"Alright dudes, I'll see you all later. I'm going into the city to visit someone." Beast boy said as he eyed both Robin and Cyborg. He turned around to get changed into normal street clothes and prepare himself for his date.

"Beast boy wait!" Raven said before he left the room. He looked back at the empath and waited for her to keep talking.

"What?" Beast boy asked, he sounded slightly impatient due to how late he already was. Raven suddenly got nervous.

"I was wondering if I could join you. You know… just so we could…spend time together." Both Cyborg and Robin looked at each other and sighed, they knew Beast boy wouldn't allow Raven to tag along on his date and they knew that as long as he dated this mystery girl Raven wouldn't have a chance with him alone.

Beast boy looked at her, his head was turned sideways and he couldn't believe what he just heard. Raven wanted to spend time with him. That simple fact blew Beast boy's mind, she never wanted to spend time with anyone especially him. Any other time he would be ecstatic and accept her offer in a heartbeat, but he had someone waiting for him; his girlfriend and he didn't want to make her wait.

"Sorry Raven, maybe some other time." Beast boy said before he left the room so he could change for his date.

Raven just stared at the now closed door and sighed. She turned her head and saw that the rest of the team was looking at her. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"It's just; we have never seen you actually act on your feelings for friend Beast boy besides the occasional blush and attempts of the hand holding." Starfire explained. Raven looked at her alien best friend with an emotionless look on her face.

"I decided to turn a new leaf. I found my old methods to get his attention were not working. I decided to actually act on my feelings." Raven said with no emotion.

"You better act fast then." Cyborg whispered to Robin who nodded his head.

"What was that?" Raven asked as she turned her head towards the other two. The two boys instantly grew stiff and tried to make up an excuse.

"We were just talking about um… video games." Cyborg lied; Robin nodded his head frantically and tried not to speak. Raven looked at the two boys strangely. Cyborg looked down at his wrist and checked the time. "Look at the time. I need to go upgrade my baby." He said as he quickly exited the common room, leaving the two girls and Robin.

Both girls looked at Robin and waited for him to say something. Robin looked at the girls and suddenly felt uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and drank the rest of coffee.

"Well, I'm going to go train. I'll be in the gym." Robin said trying to get out of the uncomfortable room.

"But Robin, you have already done the training today." Starfire stated. Robin looked at her with a stunned look.

"Is everything alright Robin? You and Cyborg are acting strange ever since Beast boy left the room." Robin fidgeted a little before he looked at the door, he saw a small green mouse turn the corner and head for the stairs to the garage, Beast boy was sneaking through the tower so the girls won't see him all dressed up.

"I um, I'm fine. Just a little too much coffee today I guess. I'm getting the jitters it seems. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Robin said trying to find any way to get out of the room.

Raven looked at Starfire and then back to where Robin was just standing. "Is it just me or is there something going on around here that we don't know about. Robin and Cyborg are acting strangely and Beast boy is spending more time in the city than here. Something's going on Starfire." Raven stated as she started to walk to the couch so she could read. Starfire nodded her head before she flew out of the room to find her pet Silkie.

(In the city, ten minutes later.)

Beast boy was walking towards a local street restaurant that had tables outside so couples could enjoy the warm weather. He quickly looked down at his watch and saw that he was on time, he was glad that he was on time. He feared that he was going to be late and that his date would have to wait for him.

"Garfield!" Someone shouted to him from the crowd. He smiled as he saw who had called his name.

There sitting at a table for two was a short brunette girl who smiled brightly at the green hero. As he approached the table, the girl stood up and ran to him, embracing him in a gentle hug. Beast boy hugged her back and looked at the face of the girl. To say she was pretty was an understatement, she was beautiful. Her pale green eyes pierced his emerald ones and he could see how happy she was to see him. Her lightly tanned perfect skin looked absolutely stunning in the sunlight and he could tell she had a small hint of makeup on. Like she needed any, Beast boy thought.

"Hey Mikala, how are you doing today." Beast boy said as he broke the hug and gave her a warm smile. The girl stepped away from him and sat down.

"Better, now that you're here." The girl said still smiling at the green hero. Beast boy took the seat across from her and looked at his menu. He looked up and saw that the girl across from him was still watching him. She had a dreamy look in her eye and the smile never left her face. He smiled back and he felt butterflies in his stomach. Today was going to be a good day.

(Back at the tower, eight hours later)

Raven was sitting on the couch reading as the others were too distracted in their video game. Robin and Cyborg were playing while Starfire cheered them on.

Raven looked up at the clock and noticed that it was nearly eight. Beast boy had been gone all day and he hadn't tried calling anyone, she was beginning to get worried. She dropped her book and turned to the others.

"Has anyone got a hold of Beast boy today? I haven't seen or heard from him since he went into town at noon time. He never stays out this late without telling one of us." Raven said trying to sound calm, but there was a hint of worry that the others had noticed.

"Ah, he's fine. He's probably still on his date with his girlfriend." Cyborg blurted out without thinking. Robin stopped playing and stared at his metal friend his eyes were wide. Cyborg kept playing until he too realized what he just said. His mouth fell open and he looked toward the empath sitting next to him. Raven was staring at him, her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. Cyborg thought he could see tears building up in the corner of her eyes. He winced when he saw the TV crack in half under Raven's sudden outburst. 'Oh crap.' Cyborg thought.

"Beast boy has a girlfriend?" Raven shrieked as her eyes turned from hurt to anger and jealousy.

"Good job, Cyborg." Robin whispered sarcastically as he looked at his angry teammate.

Raven was about to speak when she heard the door open from behind her. In an instant all eyes were on the door. Slowly Beast boy appeared from behind the door and entered the room. He looked toward the couch and saw that everyone was looking at him. Raven was holding a death glare, Starfire was on the brink of tears, and both Cyborg and Robin held looks of worry.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Beast boy asked thoroughly oblivious to what just happened.

"You are in big trouble Garfield Mark Logan." Raven said.

* * *

This chapter belongs to Greenhatred77.


	3. Ravens Fury

I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

Chapter 3: Raven's Fury

"You are in big trouble Garfield Mark Logan." Raven said. Beast boy gave her a confused look.

"What did I do?" Beast boy asked. Raven got up from the couch and walked toward the green hero, her death glare never leaving her face. Both Cyborg and Robin looked scared, not only for Beast boy but also for themselves. Once Beast boy finds out that the girls know about his girlfriend, he'll go after them.

"Who is she?" Raven demanded. Her voice was deep and dark. Beast boy flinched.

"Who?" Beast boy asked as he backed away from the sorceress. Raven stepped closer, getting into his face.

"Who were you out with?" Her eyes turned red for a brief moment scaring the changeling even further.

"I was with some friends that I met at the comic book convention." Beast boy lied, making Raven even angrier. Unable to control her anger, Raven slapped the green boy across the face. Beast boy rubbed his cheek as he stared at the empath. He hadn't seen her this angry since Trigon.

"You're lying; you were with your girlfriend. WHO IS SHE?" Raven nearly screamed. Beast boy narrowed his eyes and looked toward the other two boys.

"You told them? What did I tell you guys last night?" Beast boy said. He sounded slightly irritated. Raven grabbed his face and pulled it back toward her.

"Don't change the subject Garfield. WHO IS SHE?" Raven repeated. Beast boy gulped.

"She's um; I met her at the comic book convention a couple weeks ago." Beast boy explained. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"What's her name?" Her voice was dark again.

Starfire stood next to the couch and watched the whole situation. She had tears in her eyes as she watched the scene. She could see how hurt her friend was when she learned about Beast boy's girlfriend and she felt her pain. It wasn't so long ago when she felt the same pain, when her boyfriend had to go to the prom with that wretched Kitten. She reacted just like Raven. She felt hurt at first but it soon changed to a consuming jealousy. Seeing her in this familiar pain made her want to console her friend.

"Her name is Mikala Martin." Beast boy stated. Raven took a step back away from him, but her death glare never left her face.

"How many times have you seen this girl?" Raven interrogated. Beast boy looked at her defiantly, deciding he didn't need to be interrogated from his friends any longer. It was just a girlfriend why did Raven even care? He thought.

"Why do you need to know all of this? This doesn't really concern you." Beast boy said defiantly. Both boys on the couch winced when they heard what he said. They knew Raven wouldn't tolerate defiance, not in this case. Within seconds they were proven right. A lamp was flung against the wall and a chair broke in half, both incased in dark energy. Raven's eye was twitching with rage.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Raven yelled. "Of course this concerns me. It concerns all of us. How do we know this girl isn't some villain? We all know you have an attraction to traitorous bitches. She could be just like Terra." Raven snarled. Beast boy eyes narrowed. Starfire, Cyborg and Robin knew she went too far.

"You're one to talk. You dated an evil dragon." Beast boy retorted. He could hear a gasp come from Starfire's mouth. Raven eyes turned to narrow slits and she gritted her teeth. Her hands were balled into fists with black energy shooting off of them like electricity.

"How dare you? How dare you speak that name in front of me? You of all people should know not to talk about him." Raven said her voice was dark. Beast boy could hear a hint of hurt in her voice and he knew he shouldn't have mentioned that damned dragon. But she was the one that brought up their traitorous ex's. Beast boy thought defending his position.

"Well you started it Rae." Beast boy said with a snarl. Raven was ready to slap him again but decided against it at the final second. Instead she crossed her arms and took a deep breath to calm her mind. Within seconds she gained control of herself and held a level head.

"You are not to see this girl again. Do you understand? And don't call me Rae." Raven said, leaving no room for argument. Beast boy looked at her; his face was turned to anger.

"Since when did you start giving me orders? I don't have to listen to you." Beast boy snarled as he began to walk away from her toward the door. Raven was surprised he didn't back down and did what she wanted.

"You are going to do what I say Garfield. You have no choice." Raven demanded, to prove her point her eyes turned white, so she could threaten him. But Beast boy stood his ground.

"You can throw me out that window if you want to Raven. But I'm not going to stop seeing her. Get used to the idea." Beast boy stepped away from her and left through the door with four stunned heroes looking at the now closed door. Starfire turned her vision toward her friend and saw that she was fuming again.

Cautiously Starfire stepped toward her friend. "Friend Raven? You are the okay yes?" Raven turned around and glared at her alien friend.

"What do you think Starfire? The stubborn moron I'm in love with is dating a slut. I'm doing just peachy." Raven stated. Her words were bitter. Starfire flinched a little.

"I'm sorry friend. Where are you going?" Starfire asked as she saw her friend float toward the door.

"I'm going to my room. I need to meditate… and think of a plan." Raven said. Starfire looked confused.

"What are you talking about friend? Why would you need a plan?" Raven looked at her friend, her purple eyes pierced the aliens green ones.

"I'm not letting him go without a fight. If he wants to stay with this slut then I'll make their lives hell." Raven said as she left through the door.

Starfire looked toward her other two friends. "This is not good friends." The other two nodded their heads.

"You got that right Starfire. All our lives just got more complicated." Robin said.

* * *

This chapter belongs to Greenhatred77.


	4. The Pizza Parlor

I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

Chapter four: The Pizza Parlor

(Two days later)

The sun shined through the wide window and filled the room with its glow. A slight groan was heard from over near the queen sized bed. A head of purple hair rolled over and looked toward the window. Purple eyes landed on the view of the city and she groaned again. She turned over having her back against facing the window and tried to fall back asleep. Much to her dismay she couldn't. Letting out an annoyed sigh the empath sat up in her bed and turned toward her closet. Within seconds the door was encased in black energy and a fresh leotard and cape came flying out of the door. Properly dressing herself Raven stepped out through her door and made her way toward the common room.

When Raven reached the common room she noticed that everyone was there except for Beast boy. A scowl instantly came across her face as she already knew where he probably was; with that bitch of a girlfriend on yet again another date. She floated toward the kitchen and prepared her tea in silence. She grew even more frustrated when she realized Beast boy wouldn't be behind her bothering her with some stupid joke.

For the past two days since Raven confronted the changeling, Beast boy had been avoiding her like the plague. Whenever she would enter a room he would storm off without a word. Every time she tried talking to him, he ignored her and acted like a child. Raven had been growing more and more irritated by the day and the others had noticed. She didn't know how long she would be able to take this cold shoulder before she would explode and force him to talk to her.

Starfire noticed the empath and floated toward the kitchen.

"Friend how are you this morning?" She asked. Raven didn't even look up from her tea when she responded.

"I'm doing fine Starfire." She said in her monotone. Starfire did not believe her but ignored it for the moment.

"So tell me friend. What is your plan to get friend Beast boy away from this Mikala and into your arms?" Starfire asked eager to know about this plan. Raven sighed.

"I'm still working on it Starfire. I have to get Beast boy to talk to me again before I can even try to set my plan in motion." She said. Starfire completely understood and floated away from the kitchen.

Just as she finished her tea the alarm began to echo throughout the tower. Raven let a small pleased smile come across her face. A mission meant she could release some of her pent up anger and Beast boy wouldn't be spending time with that woman. Yes, she was definitely pleased.

Robin checked the report and noticed that Cinderblock was attacking the South Central Bank. He quickly turned to his team.

"Alright Titans Cinderblock is attacking the city we need to get down there before anyone gets hurt." Robin quickly pulled out his communicator and called Beast boy. "Robin calling Beast boy, Cinderblock is attacking South Central Bank. You're our first response since you're already in the city. We'll be there shortly." He shut the communicator and gave his famous battle cry. "Titans Go!" Within seconds the entire team was already headed toward the city.

(Thirty minutes later)

Cinderblock was once again on his way to jail after a job well done by the Titans. Robin was slightly bruised but he wasn't badly damaged. Cyborg had a few scratches on his armor but nothing major. Starfire and Raven were both miraculously unscathed and Beast boy had a slight limp in his right leg after being thrown into two cars.

Raven offered to heal his leg but like every other time for the past two days he just glared at her and limped away. Raven watched him walk away and the others could tell that she was fuming. All the anger she just released suddenly came rushing back. Robin sighed and walked toward the empath.

"It's going to be alright Raven. He'll forgive you eventually. You know him, he'll be angry for a while and then he'll cool down and be back to his normal self. You'll see he'll start talking to you by the end of the week." Robin assured. Raven looked toward him. Her frown was still present on her face.

"He's never held a grudge this long. I've never seen him this angry for this long." Raven said with a sigh.

"Maybe you shouldn't have tried to force him in breaking up with her?" Robin suggested. Raven narrowed her eyes a bit.

"I was only doing what I thought was best for him. How do we know this girl can be trusted? You've seen his record; the girls he dates can't be trusted." Raven seethed. Robin crossed his arms and gave her a crossed look.

"I never would have thought I would see the day where you would be jealous. Raven, you haven't even met her yet. Who knows you might like this girl." Robin said.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I choose not to like her. I won't like her as long as he is with her." Raven said no longer looking at her leader. Robin sighed in defeat.

"Alright have it your way. Come on guys lets go get some pizza." Robin shouted to the others. The rest nodded their heads as they all piled into the car all except for Beast boy. The others looked at him strangely. "Beast boy you coming?" Robin shouted. Beast boy nodded his head.

"Yeah I'll be there, but I think I'm going to fly there. It looks kind of crowded in there." Before anyone could reply, Beast boy turned into a hawk and took to the skies. The others looked to the back seat and noticed that the empty seat was next to where Raven was sitting. Suddenly it all came clear. Raven frowned and crossed her arms as the others just sighed and prepared themselves for their journey.

Ten minutes later)

The team reached their favorite pizza parlor and quickly noticed that Beast boy was sitting at a different table than their normal one. This table held six seats while their normal table held five. The rest sat into their seats and just when Raven was about to sit next to Beast boy, but he stopped her.

"That seat is taken. I'm waiting for someone." Beast boy said harshly. Raven arched an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I always sit next to you." Raven explained in her monotone. Beast boy shook his head.

"Not today, I want someone else sitting next to me." He stated. Raven frowned.

"And who would that be?" Raven asked defensively.

"GARFIELD!" The Titans heard someone scream from behind them. Every Titan turned their heads toward the source of the voice. Beast boy smiled and got up from his seat and walked toward the caller.

The other Titans held a gasp as they watched a beautiful brunette in tight blue jeans and a red t-shirt that revealed a little bit of her cleavage run toward their friend and wrap him up in a very affectionate hug. They failed to hold their gasps when they saw her lean in peck him on the lips.

"This is bad, very bad." Robin whispered to Cyborg as he looked at the scene in front of him. He quickly turned his gaze toward Raven and saw that she was grinding her teeth and her nails were digging into the table. Her face held a sharp scowl as her now red eyes stared at the couple. Robin winced when he saw their napkin holder become encased in black energy and ripped to shreds.

"You're telling me. What is the grass stain thinking? Raven is going to kill her." Cyborg responded as he too watched Raven. He was surprised when he saw that her face quickly changed back to its normal impassive look. At first he didn't understand what made her change so fast, but when he looked back at the couple he knew why. Beast boy and his girlfriend known as Mikala were headed straight for their table, Beast boy with a slight limp. Cyborg placed a fake smile on his face when they were close enough.

"Dudes I want you to meet my girlfriend. Everyone this is Mikala, Mikala this is everyone." Beast boy said enthusiastically. The girl shyly waved before she walked toward the table.

"Hi, it's so nice to finally meet all of you. Gar has told me so much about each of you." Mikala announced. Being polite Robin stood up and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Robin it's good to see that Beast boy finally has someone looking after him when he's in the city alone." Robin joked causing Mikala to laugh.

"Yeah Gar told me about the time he got kidnapped by that alien." She laughed again. Robin arched an eyebrow but he did smile. Next up was Cyborg who as well shook her hand.

"Hello little lady, it's about time I met the person that was crazy enough to date the grass stain. I have to ask, what is a girl like you doing with him?" Cyborg asked playfully. Raven glared at the metal man.

"Dude!" Beast boy shouted. The girl just laughed again.

"Are you kidding? I never met anyone like Gar before. He's funny, sweet, and handsome. I don't know what it is but I find his green skin attractive." She said as she took a glance at her boyfriend. He gave her a warm smile and took her hand. Cyborg looked surprised for a second before he smiled and sat down.

Starfire hesitantly walked toward the girl. "Greetings friend, I have heard much about you but I did not know that you would be so pretty." The alien said. The girl slightly blushed before she pulled the alien into a soft hug surprising everyone.

"I heard you like hugs." Mikala said playfully before she released the alien. The alien looked like she was about to explode with joy before she sat down next to a stoic Raven. Mikala noticed the empath and walked toward and extended her hand.

"You must be Raven; it's nice to meet you." The girl said her hand still out in the open waiting to be shaken. Raven didn't even budge, her arms stayed crossed and her amethyst eyes glared at the girl like she was sizing her up. After an awkward silence Mikala retracted her arm and looked back at her boyfriend who was frowning at the empath.

"I'm going to use the bathroom real quick. I'll see you in a little bit, okay Gar?" Mikala said, Beast boy nodded his head before the girl kissed his cheek and left the table. Both Beast boy and Raven watched the girl leave. But unlike Beast boy she wasn't smiling like an idiot she was glaring daggers at the back of the girls head. Once she was out of ear shot, Raven spoke up.

"She knows your real name?" Raven said disapprovingly. "What about your secret identity?" She asked. Beast boy frowned at the empath before he sat down.

"What secret identity? I'm green. You told me that. Besides if I was going to date her I had to promise her that I would tell her my real name. It isn't really personal if she had to call me Beast boy all day." Beast boy explained. He then turned to the others. "Isn't she great?" He asked with a smile.

"I don't like her." Raven said from her seat. Beast boy glared at her again.

"You don't like anyone and I wasn't asking you. You already voiced your opinion two days ago, so you have no say in this talk." Beast boy said with venom. The others looked from him to the empath and back again. This was bad; they haven't fought like this in years. Raven narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything back.

"So what do you guys think?" Beast boy asked as he turned back toward the others. Robin and Cyborg looked at each other.

"She's great BB, nice catch." Robin said and Cyborg quickly agreed. Both girls stayed silent as they watched the boys talk. Finally Starfire leaned toward her friend.

"Friend are you going to be the alright?" She whispered. Raven ignored the girl as she kept her gaze on the bathroom door.

A few minutes later the girl walked out of the bathroom and head toward the table. "I'm sorry guys but I have to go. I just got called into work and I need to get home so I can get my uniform." The girl said. Raven suddenly looked pleased, at least until Beast boy stood up.

"I think I'll tag along." Beast boy said. Mikala looked toward him and gave him a grateful smile.

"Are you sure Gar? I don't want you to abandon your friends." Mikala said, although she was glad he wanted to spend time with her instead of his friends.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'll see them later tonight and I'm not that hungry right now." He said. Mikala's smile grew as she took his hand and began to turn around.

"It was nice to finally meet all of you." She said as she started walking away, with Beast boy walking beside her hand in hand.

"Bye guys, I'll see you dudes later." Beast boy said before they were out of ear shot.

Back at the table the others waved at the couple before they were a good distance away.

"That girl is a fake." Raven suddenly said bitterly. The others looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Isn't it obvious? That girl was acting. She is putting on a show for us to make her look like she is a god damn Mother Theresa. She's hiding something and I know it." Raven explained. Cyborg looked at her strangely.

"Raven, I think your feelings are getting in the way of your logic. There is no way she is hiding something, at least nothing dangerous to us." Cyborg said. The empath gave him a stern look.

"We don't know anything about her other than her name. I think it's time to do a little background check." Raven said.

"Friend please we should not do that. If friend Beast boy catches you doing the background checking he will be very mad. I don't want him to be mad with you any longer." Starfire pleaded.

"This is for Gar's own good." Raven retorted.

"Since when did you start calling the grass stain by his real name?" Cyborg asked. Raven took a sip from her beverage before she looked at her friend, her eyes filled with anger and jealousy.

"If that slut can call him Garfield, so can I." Raven said with venom.

* * *

This chapter belongs to Greenhatred77.


	5. Forgiveness

I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 5: Forgiven

(Midnight, Titans Tower)

Raven rubbed her tired eyes as she scanned the screen for the information she needed. The entire screen was covered in files about one specific person. Mikala Martin.

Raven let out a frustrated grunt when she yet again found nothing wrong with this woman. All Raven found on the woman was that she is attending Jump City University, she is a waitress at a café down near the boardwalk, and that she was the valedictorian of her class in high school. Her criminal record was nonexistent and her mental report stated that she was sane. According to her file she was living the average life of a 19 year old girl.

"There has to be something you're keeping secret. It's only a matter of time before I find what it is." Raven said to herself.

Getting up from her seat Raven walked toward the kitchen to prepare herself a cup of tea before she did any more research on her…subject. As the water began to boil, the computer screen showed that a Titan had just returned. Since everyone else was in bed Raven knew it could only mean one person.

"Garfield." Raven whispered as she looked at the elevator door. She looked back at the computer and realized she left Mikala's file on the computer. Panicking Raven ran back to the computer before the changeling arrived in the common room. She locked the computer just when he arrived in the common room.

He stepped through the door and entered the dark room. He looked tired and he was about to go to bed before he saw Raven watching him in the darkness. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her in surprise.

"What are you still doing up?" Beast boy asked. Raven felt something fluttering in her stomach when she noticed that he wasn't avoiding her anymore.

"I was just getting some late night tea." Raven said as she raised her mug. "You're getting home late." Beast boy couldn't see but she was frowning now. Beast boy looked out the window.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about some things after I dropped Mikala off." Raven cringed at the name.

"Oh and what were you thinking about?" She asked. Beast boy looked at her intently.

"Got a minute?" He asked her as he moved toward the couch. Raven nodded and followed him. Sitting down, Raven looked at Beast boy, he sighed before he started talking.

"I'm sorry for how I've been treating you lately." Beast boy said as he looked at her. "I don't want to be mad anymore. I don't want to fight any longer. I forgive you Raven." Raven felt a large weight lift up off of her chest.

"Thank you. I don't want to fight anymore either. I'm sorry I ever said anything." She lied about feeling sorry. Beast boy smiled at her for the first time in two days. She felt her chest tighten.

"I'm glad." He pauses. "But I have to ask, why don't you like Mikala?" He asked her.

'Because she's a slut and she stole you from me.' She thought about saying but quickly shakes the thought away.

"I just don't trust her Gar. You know me; I've always had trust issues." Raven said. Beast boy looked at her for a second trying to see if she was lying but as usual he couldn't get past her expressionless face.

"I guess you're right. You…" Beast boy then looked at her strangely. "Did you just call me Gar?" He asked. Raven slowly nodded her head.

"Beast boy is too impersonal. I'd rather call you by your real name." she explained.

"Oh, when did you decide you were going to start calling me that?" Raven shrugged.

"After you left the pizza parlor, why is it a problem?" she asked nervously. He shook his head.

"No it's not a problem, I was just surprised." Beast boy then looked at the clock. "Well I think I should get to bed." He said as he got up. He looked back at the empath who was watching him with a small smile. "Friends?" Raven got up from the couch.

"Best friends." She said before she wrapped him up in an affectionate hug. Taken by surprise it took Beast boy a while to finally reciprocate but when he did he felt Raven squeeze him tighter. Finally breaking the hug Beast boy started to walk toward the door.

"Night Raven, I'll see you in the morning." He waved.

"Goodnight Gar." She responded. Once the door closed Raven stepped back toward the computer and unlocked it. She glared at the picture of the brunette.

"You think he's yours, but you're wrong. He's mine." Raven said to the picture before she resumed her research.

"You'll see. I'll have him soon enough and he'll forget all about you." Raven said to herself before she yawned. Deciding it was late Raven got up from the seat and turned the computer off. She walked off toward her room to sleep. Tomorrow she would set her plan in motion.

(The next morning)

Raven awoke from her bed feeling better than she had in days. She quickly showered and dressed herself and hurried down to the common room. She smiled when she saw that everyone was in the common room.

'Good he isn't with that bitch.' Raven thought as she floated toward the others. Cyborg who was cooking himself a breakfast looked toward her and smiled.

"Mornin little lady." He said. Raven nodded her head toward him before she floated to her tea kettle to prepare herself some tea. Raven took a quick glance toward Beast boy who was by the counter eating his tofu eggs in silence.

'Time to set my plan in motion.' Raven thought with a smirk. Instead of waiting for her tea to be ready like she usually did she walked toward the counter.

"Hey Gar." Raven said. Beast boy looked up at her; he gave her a small smile.

"Hey." He said before he continued eating his breakfast. Raven kept her gaze on the changeling but she knew the others were watching them. She could sense their surprise after not seeing Beast boy ignore her. Raven cleared her throat uncharacteristically. Beast boy once again looked up at her.

"Um, Raven do you need anything?" He asked. Raven nodded her head.

"Actually Gar I was wondering what your plans for today were." She stated. Beast boy looked at her strangely.

"I really don't have anything going on today. Mikala's working all day so I'm not seeing her. I'll probably just hang around here." He said. Raven was pleased.

"Good, because I was wondering…if…we could hang out together…just the two of us." Raven said nervously.

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire all stopped what they were doing and were now listening in on the conversation. They didn't even blink as they waited for Beast boy's response. Beast boy blinked several times before he cleared his throat.

"Um alright, I guess we could do that. What do you want to do?" He asked her. Raven shifted a little bit.

"I was thinking we could head into town and…spend the day there." She said.

"Okay that sounds good. When do you want to go?" Raven poured her tea into a mug.

"I was thinking in an hour or so. So you can have enough time to relax and change." Raven stated calmly. Beast boy looked at her in confusion.

"Change?" He squeaked, Raven nodded her head. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" He asked her.

"You're in your uniform. This isn't a mission Gar; I'd rather not be wearing my heavy cape on a hot day like this." She explained. Beast boy nearly fell off his chair after what he just heard and the others were no different. Raven never wore anything but her cape and leotard.

"You're going to wear civilian clothes? I didn't think you had any." He said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Yes Gar, I'm going to wear normal clothing. And for your information I do have normal clothes. I just don't wear them often." The others looked at her in shock. Getting past his shock Beast boy finished his bowl.

"Okay, I believe you. I'll just go and get ready now." He pauses. "Um, see you in an hour?" He quickly asked before he left. Raven nodded her head.

"Yes I'll see you then, goodbye Gar." Raven said. Beast boy scratched his neck before he stepped through the door to the hall way. Once he was out of range all the others looked toward Raven who was drinking her tea quietly with a smug smile on her face.

"Okay, what just happened?" Cyborg asked as he stepped closer to the empath. Raven took a sip of her tea before she answered.

"I just asked him out." Raven said nonchalantly. Cyborg looked toward Robin who had his hand out waiting for Cyborg. Grumbling loudly, Cyborg pulled out four twenty dollar bills and handed it to the boy wonder. Understanding what just happened Raven frowned.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just see that." She said, Robin stepped toward the girl and asked the obvious question.

"I thought he wasn't talking to you anymore. Why isn't he angry anymore?" Raven looked toward him and smiled briefly.

"He apologized to me last night and said he didn't want to be mad at me anymore. He forgave me and we talked for a little while before he went to bed."

"Does he know about your new research hobby?" Robin asked. Raven glared at the boy wonder.

"No and as long as I'm still breathing he'll never find out. Because if I hear that he somehow found out, I'm coming after you three." Raven threatened. The others visibly winced.

"Okay we won't tell him anything. So is this little outing an actual date?" Cyborg asked. Raven nodded her head.

"Yes, yes it is." She then mischievously smiles. "And the best part is that he doesn't even know it's a date." Raven stated. The others looked at each other before looking back at her.

"So friend is this all a part of your plan?" Starfire asked. Raven nodded again.

"Yes Starfire it is. And after today he won't even remember who Mikala is." The empath said with pride. Raven then looked at her alien best friend. "Oh and Starfire, I need your help with something." The alien visibly brightened up.

"Yes friend, what is that you need?" The alien said with joy, happy to help her friend for a date.

"I need to borrow some clothes. I don't have any normal clothes." Raven said. Both boys groaned. Starfire looked at her in confusion.

"But my friend, you told friend Beast boy that you had the civilian clothes." Raven rolled her eyes.

"I was obviously lying Star." Starfire thought about this for a brief moment before she looked back at her friend.

"What do you have in mind?" The alien asked. Raven smile grew.

"Something that will make him forget about that slut."

* * *

This chapter belongs to Greenhatred77.


	6. The Secret Date

I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

Chapter Six: The Secret Date

(An hour later)

Raven walked into the common room wearing a pair of blue jeans and a purple tank top. It revealed a small amount of cleavage much to her distaste but it was the only shirt that Starfire possessed that didn't reveal any bit of her stomach and the only shirt that was closest to not revealing her chest. She at least hoped her outfit would be enough to make Beast boy forget about that bitch without making she look too much like a slut.

"Starfire needs a new choice of wardrobe." Raven said to herself as she walked toward the kitchen table. Looking around she noticed that Beast boy hadn't returned from his room, in fact no body was in the common room at the moment. She took a quick glance at the clock and it showed that it was noon.

"He should be here by now. What is taking him so long?" Raven said with a frown. A few seconds later she got her answer. Beast boy was thrown into the room by two pairs of arms. Jumping slightly Raven turned and saw him on the floor in a white and red t-shirt and brown cargo shorts. Arching an eyebrow Raven turned toward the common room door and saw both Cyborg and Robin smiling at her.

"Have fun today you two." Cyborg said before he and Robin disappeared. Raven slowly shook her head disapprovingly before she helped her secret date up.

"You okay Gar? That looked like it hurt." She said. Beast boy rubbed his elbow as he glared at the door.

"Yeah I'm fine; the guys were just being jerks." He said before he looked at her outfit. "Wow, you look good Raven." Raven blushed at his compliment.

"Thank you Gar, you don't look bad yourself." She said. An awkward silence soon filled the room and Raven felt slightly uncomfortable. Deciding the silence was too long Raven had to speak up.

"So…why did they have to throw you in here?" Raven asked. Beast boy nervously rubbed his neck.

"Well funny story you see. They came into my room several minutes ago looking for me. Apparently I fell asleep on my bed when they came in so they woke me up. They yelled at me for no reason saying I was being inconsiderate and that I wasn't ready for our outing. I said that it's no big deal and that I would just wear whatever I found first. Now that made them even madder and they threw this outfit at me telling me that I should wear this and that I shouldn't screw this up. Now that last part didn't make any sense to me because I have no idea what they were talking about." Beast boy explained. Raven frowned at his explanation.

"It's nothing Gar, they're just being annoying." Raven said before she started walking toward the elevator. "Ready to go?" Raven asked.

Beast boy nodded his head and walked toward the elevator, joining the empath on their descent to the first floor.

The elevator ride was quiet but not awkward and Raven had the slightest hint of a smile on her face as she stole a couple glances toward the changeling.

Finally breaking the silence Beast boy turned to look at her. "So Rae, where are we going exactly?"

"It's Raven and nowhere special, just a small café by the south end." She said when the elevator chimed, telling them that they reached the first floor. Stepping out of the elevator the two heroes walked toward the door.

"Awesome, Mikala works at a café on the south end! We should totally go visit her. She would love it." Beast boy announced when they reached the outside."

Raven cringed at the name and the idea. She didn't want to spend her date with HER Beast boy at a store his bitch of a girlfriend worked at.

"Gar maybe we shouldn't. She could be very busy and she might not want the distractions." She said trying to convince him. Unfortunately it wasn't going to work.

"No, I'm sure she'll love to see us." Beast boy said stubbornly. "Come on Rae, this would be a perfect opportunity for you to get to know her." Raven rolled her eyes and inside she was fuming.

'Damn it, he still hasn't forgotten about that bitch.' A voice said in her head.

"Gar this wasn't what I had in mind…" Raven said with a frown before Beast boy cut her off.

"Please Raven. I really want you guys to like her and since you're my best female friend I think you should be the first one to be friends with her. Please Raven?" He begged.

Still fuming inside Raven gave in. "Fine we'll go visit her, but only for ten minutes. After that you're mine." She said through her teeth. Beast boy was jumping up and down in joy thus making him not understand the scowling girl's double meaning to 'You're Mine'.

"Thanks Raven, you're the best. Oh Mikala is going to be so surprised when she sees us." Beast boy said before he morphed into a bird and flew toward the city.

"This is not how I planned this day to turn out." Raven said with frown before she flew after the changeling.

(Twenty minutes later in the south end of Jump City)

Raven and Beast boy finally landed on solid ground in front of a small store front café and when Raven saw the place her mouth fell wide open.

'You got to be kidding me. She works here? There are hundreds of café's in this city and she has to work at the one I chose for today.' Raven thought as she followed Beast boy to the store.

Beast boy reached the café first and didn't bother sitting down just yet, he needed to find his girlfriend. He found her almost instantly. She was by the cash register helping a customer.

"Mikala!" He shouted as he walked toward the counter. The brunette looked in his direction and a smile instantly came to her face.

"GAR! What are you doing here?" she said as she stepped out from the counter and nearly ran toward the changeling.

Raven slowly walked toward the couple and she had to fight the urge to punch the brunette when she saw her embrace HER changeling with an affectionate hug.

Beast boy broke the contact and looked at the girl. "I wanted to surprise you. Raven and I have the day off so we wanted to get something to eat and I suggested that we come here and see you." After hearing the name, Mikala looked toward the empath and was surprised to see the girl in normal clothing.

'What is going on here?' The brunette thought to herself. She lived in the city long enough to know that the city's mysterious empath never went out into the city with another Titan unless it was as a group or a mission. She usually went into the city alone and was only seen in libraries and small café's. Something wasn't right and she knew it.

She looked at the empath again, her clothing was indeed surprising. The outfit hugged Raven's figure nicely and the purple tank top showed too much cleavage for her taste when she was near her boyfriend.

The next thing she noticed was the facial expression on the girl. She was obviously trying her hardest not to glare at her and Garfield. The emotions Mikala saw in her eyes was rage, hurt, and jealousy?

Was Raven jealous of her? Mikala thought back to the first time she met the empath, which was just yesterday. It wasn't very pleasant. Raven refused to shake her hand and the entire time Mikala was there Raven was glaring at her. She even noticed Raven glaring daggers at her when she was walking to the bathroom. She was definitely jealous but why?

"Gar let's find a table." Raven said, cutting into Mikala's thoughts. Mikala could have sworn she saw the empath's eyes flash red toward her before she grabbed Beast boy's hand and pulled him away from her.

Mikala stood there stunned for a brief second shocked due her deep thoughts and the subtle threat from the super powered woman. She watched her boyfriend happily oblige to the girl and follow her to a two person table in the corner; 'the couple table' the café had called it.

She stood there for another couple seconds watching the two heroes sit at the table. She felt a turning in her stomach when she saw Raven reach her hand out and hold Beast boy's. She couldn't hear what they were saying but it looked as if it was almost intimate like Raven was Garfield's girlfriend and she wasn't.

And that was when Mikala pieced everything together.

Raven had a thing for Garfield.

* * *

This is the last chapter by Greenhatred77.

From this moment onwards all chapters will by my work. Chapter 7 wil be up in a day or two. Lucky if by today.

If anyone has any ideas please PM me or write it in the reviews section.

THX!


	7. The Date and The Backstabbing

This is my first chapter. Please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Date and The Backstabing

(One Week Later)

Gar and Mikala were on a date to the movies and Beast Bot had a surprise for her at the end. After the movie Gar and Mikala walked towards Beast Boy's secret spot.

When Gar bought Mikala to the spot, the emerald eyed brunette burst out into tears. "What's wrong Miki?" which Gar called her in private settings. "Gar 'sniff' I want you to be honest 'sniff' with me." Mikala requested.

Gar was a shocked, this was the first time he had seen her like this, but he knew he had to be careful with his words. "How do you feel when you are with me?" Mikala asked afraid what his answer might be. "I feel like the universe is at sync, it feels like all my stress and my problems of the day have vanished, I feel like I'm with the most important person in my life." Gar answered in a confident and sincere voice.

Saying Mikala was happy would be the understatement of the year. Mikala started crying hugging Beast Boy for support. Beast Boy was confused, what had he done wrong? "Why are you so sad?" Garfield questioned her in a soothing tone.

She looked up and what surprised him the most was she had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She cupped his cheek and bought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Beast Boy was stunned for a few milliseconds, but reciprocated her actions. They were kissing for a few minutes until something known as air was critically needed.

Mikala was looking at Gar with her beautiful emerald eyes and a small smile. Then in a low and divine voice she said to him," I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because that was one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard from anyone." Gar was blushing but was happy that his girlfriend was happy and that was all he really he needed.

After a few hours at his…their secret spot making out and cuddling, Gar walked Mikala back home and gave her an incredibly long goodnight kiss.

(Ten Minutes Later)

Beast Boy landed on the roof and was heading to the common room, then suddenly stopped in his tracks. He saw Raven on the computer and it looked like she was doing some research.

He was about to ask her what she was doing, but he stopped thinking Raven might get angry for disrupting her so he left the common room leaving Raven to continue her 'research'. Right when Beast Boy was about to open the door to his room the alarm went off.

When he reached the common room the rest of the team was already there trying to find the issue. Raven was looking at Beast Boy and thinking 'I can't believe he spent about 3 hour with that bitch.' Suddenly her train of thought was lost when Robin said who was attacking. It was Johnny Rancid and his behemoth dog Wrex.

When the Titans arrived they were relieved that no civilians had been hurt and most of them had evacuated the area. Wrex was wrecking up cars and chewing a telephone pole like a bone. Johnny was laughing wickedly at the carnage his pet was causing. He looked at the Titans and introduced his dog and its upgrades since the last time they had defeated it and bragged how they would never defeat him or his dog since they were kids. Then Robin said one of his famous one liners and said "Titans Go!"

The titans charged at Rancid and his gigantic dog. Robin, Starfire and Raven went after Rancid, while Cyborg and Beast Boy went after Wrex.

Robin threw a bird-a-rangs, Starfire used her eyebeams and Raven threw cars at him. Beast Boy was trying to tip the mechanical mutt over so Cyborg could shut it down. "BB the things much more powerful than last time we need a lot more to take it down." Cyborg yelled while firing his dual sonic cannons which were at full power at Wrex. Cy, I'm using my biggest animals here, it's going to take a lot more to take this piece of scrap metal down."

The Battle was fierce and lasted for about an hour, but the Titans were victorious and Johnny Rancid was arrested. Thanks to Beast Boy and Cyborg's secret. (I really don't have a name for it use your imagination)

When the Titans arrived back to the tower all of them exhausted so they hit the hay, except for a certain empath who had gone to the computer to do more 'research'.

When morning arrived Beast Boy was the first to wake up, which was unusual due to the fact that he was the last person to wake up, especially since they had arrived back to the tower at about 2 in the morning.

When Beast Boy arrived entered the common room he was drowsy and failed to notice a bunch of purple hair near the computer, which was… snoring? When Beast Boy's sensitive hearing heard the faint snoring he looked at the computer and saw Raven sleeping at the keyboard.

Beast Boy went to the computer to see why Raven was sleeping at the computer console instead of her room.

When he saw what was on the screen his blood started to boil. There on the screen were dozens of pictures, files and videos on Beast Boy's beau.

It seemed like Raven's obsession on Mikala almost rivaled Robin's obsession on Slade, which was saying something. Instead off screaming at Raven and waking her up. He took a different approach.

He took a few pictures of her sleeping at the computer with files of Mikala all over it. Then he slowly crept out of the room and walked into the room while faking a yawn. This made Raven jolt up and shut the computer off in less than a second. Beast Boy scoffed in his mind which wanted to erupt at raven like a volcano. She saw 'Gar' dragging himself towards the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Beast Boy noticed she was about to teleport out of the common room thinking he hadn't seen her. He let her escape, but she was going to face him sooner or later.

(One Hour Later)

Beast Boy POV

The whole team was doing their respective things which they did every morning. I saw Beast Boy having his breakfast which included tofu, tofu eggs and a glass of orange juice. Cyborg was cooking his famous egg and 4 meat breakfast sandwich. Robin was eating some eggs and ham, and Starfire was eating… well nobody knew what Starfire was eating, but it was for the best. I was just drinking a cup of herbal tea and reading a book. Suddenly Beast Boy started coming towards me with a wide smile, which made my heart skip a few beats. I always loved that smile it made me feel like I was complete. I'm brought out of my train of thought when I see a gloved hand waving in front of me and I hear someone calling my name. "Raven? Raven? Hello anyone in there? " "What do you want Beast Boy?!" I snapped at him by accident.

Regular POV

He looks at Raven with an award winning fake smile and asks her how she had slept last night. She hesitantly answers that she had slept well. Suddenly he asks her what she was researching about before the mission.

He was acting like he never saw her this morning. Suddenly there were objects floating in the room, this caught the attention of the other titans, who were now listening intently to the conversation wondering what Raven was researching about, but Starfire knew what Raven's research was.

Beast Boy knew exactly why Raven's powers were acting out, but he was seething in his mind to really care. Than Raven lied! She said "I was looking for a book I tried to find but wasn't there. Everybody was shocked due to the reason Raven had lied to their faces.

Beast Boy was furious at Raven. In the past few days Raven had insulted him and Mikala, even when he had forgiven her for that. Now she was digging info on his girlfriend like Robin who dug up info on Slade and the last straw was when she had lied right to his face.

In a deep and intimidating voice he said" Are you sure about that, because that's not what I saw this morning." He then showed her and the team the picture from earlier this morning. He looked at Raven and said in his previous voice " I forgave you and hung out with you for a day and this is what I find you doing!" he growled and continued "I don't know about you but I think this day would be remembered in infamy, the day of The Backstabbing."

After he said those last two words he left the room and went towards the gym to release his anger on the boxing bag.

Everyone was looking at Raven shocked and disgusted at her doing. This day would be a day that would never be forgotten by Beast Boy and especially Raven. It was the day of 'The Backstabbing'.

* * *

Be gentle with me, this was my first chapter ever. I will accept Constructive Criticism. TT-and-HTTYD-FAN


	8. Change of Life and Stories of the Past

I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Chapter 8: Change of Life and Stories of the Past

(1 Week Later)

Beast Boy and Mikala were walking around town silently, just enjoying each other's presence. After the fiasco a week ago Beast Boy and Mikala had grown incredibly close. They were almost inseparable. Every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday would be spent with Mikala, unless there was a criminal on the loose.

Things in the tower were a little different.

Cyborg and Beast Boy played their video games, played their pranks, and fought their friendly debates either it be about video games or food.

Beast Boy and Robin actually became a little closer due to the fact both of them were dating now. They had their fights about training and what not's, but they were on good terms… most of the time.

Starfire and Beast Boy's relationship didn't change much; he changed into a cat and cuddled with Starfire if she was sad. He was still the little brother figure Starfire had thought of him to be.

He was a little brother figure to Rob, Cy, and Star.

The biggest and only change was Beast Boy's relationship with Raven. He had ignored her for the whole week and it seemed he wasn't going to talk to her any soon. Cyborg had consulted with Raven on her dilemma.

(Cyborg's and Raven's Talk, Two days after the incident)

"Girl you got yourself into some serious shit with BB". "I know". "I still can't believe he still wants to be with that little whore". "See Raven that's what got you into this mess. I know you have trust issues with people, but you have to let that go. Sure that thing with Terra happened…"." That's the reason I don't trust her. You know about Gar's record with girls; they always end up breaking his heart.". "What makes you so sure she will break his heart? HAVE you talked to her? HAVE you tried to become friends with her?". "Why would I when that slut is dating MY Garfield". "_Your_ Garfield?" Cyborg asked. "I told you guys, I like him… I like him a lot". Cyborg sighed and said "Look… give BB some time he'll get over the grudge". "I hope so Cyborg, I hope so" Raven said solemnly.

(Back to the present)

"So how are things going on at the job Miki?" Gar asked looking at his gorgeous girlfriend. She looked a little sad and responded the jobs fine but one of my friends who work there got injured when you guys were fighting the biker guy" she said a little gloomily.

"Wait; was it a blonde girl with dark blue eyes and a tan?" Beast Boy asked suddenly. "Yeah; how did you know?" "I saw her wearing the same uniform as you when we checked the surroundings for any casualties. You wanna go to the hospital to see how she's doing?" "Sure let's go" Mikala responded.

(Fifteen minutes later)

Mikala POV

I couldn't believe how thoughtful and selfless Gar was to everybody; and he says I'm too good for him. We went to her room and gave her some flowers and get well balloons. She was confused why one of the titans was here. I had to explain to her that Beast Boy was my beau and we had been dating since the convention. She congratulated us and thanked us for visiting her.

After going back to the car I had an idea about what we could do to further our relationship to the next level. I told Gar I wanted us to go to my apartment to do an activity that could improve our relationship.

(After a traffic filled thirty minute drive)

We reached my apartment and we went to my room to progress our relationship.

Regular POV

"I was thinking we should tell our stories to help us progress our relationship." Mikala explained to Gar. Beast Boy was a little scared to tell her his past story since it was a textbook compared to all his friends' pasts put together and contained so much horror that it might not be such a good idea. But he knew that it would help their relationship progress immensely.

"I'm a little against the idea, but I'll do it for us" Gar told her. She was happy that he actually went with the idea so she said she would start since it was her idea.

Mikala started to shake a little thinking about her past was a little scary to her and she was worried that Gar wouldn't like her if she revealed it to him. When Gar saw her shaking a little he brought his lips to her for a few seconds to encourage and comfort her, then they cuddled together and began their progression.

Mikala took a deep breath and started to talk." I was born on September 14th, 1994 in Gotham City. My full name is Milada Karla Gilles. I had one of the best lives there; I and my parents were one happy family. My mom and dad were biologists at STAR Labs. I was considered one of the most beautiful girls at my elementary school. Every boy in my grade tried to get a date with me but all their intentions were for popularity. On day my parents were showing me their lab and we met another family they had a boy who was about my age and had one of the cutest face I had ever seen. We started talking and we fell asleep. Then our parents took a picture of the boy and me. We were so embarrassed when they showed us the picture. After a few days they left to another country and I never saw him again. We saw on the news that your family had died. I cried for days thinking about how special the boy was to me. A year later my parents were killed in a car accident and that's the day my life toppled from there on.

I was sent to Jump City to live with my grandparents. They were nice to me and helped me out of my depression. They put me on top of everything on their list of things to do. I loved them so much that I hoped nothing bad would happen to them. My grandpa died of a stroke when I was 16 and my grandma died last year a few months after I turned 19. That's basically it, the story of Milada Karla Gilles".

Gar was astonished by her story; she was a strong girl that survived through that and he admired that about her. Gar kissed Mikala with so much passion that she felt like she was about to melt with the kiss. They kissed for about ten minutes and broke for air. Gar looked at Miki and knew exactly how she felt. The weird thing was he remembered an incident exactly like that happening to him before he left for Africa.

When they looked at the clock it was about ten at night.

Gar opened his communicator and signaled Robin. "Robin here what's the emergency?" Robin asked through the communicator. "Robin this is Beast Boy, I'm going to be staying the night a Mikala's is that ok?" Beast Boy asked. Robin knew Beast Boy was a careful person when it came to things like this and knew Beast Boy could be trusted. "Ok but keep your communicator close just in case there is a crime alert, got it?" "Got it Robin; Beast Boy out". Gar looks at Miki who has a happy smile on her.

It was Gars turn to tell his story. He was reluctant at first, but after a chaste kiss from Miki helped him gain a little confidence.

Gar started "My name is Garfield Mark Logan I was born in Africa on May 4th 1994. After I was born my parents moved to Gotham for about a year. They both were geneticists looking for cures." Suddenly Miki pounces onto him and starts a passionate kiss which lasts for about five minutes, until the need for air is necessary. When Gar looks at Miki he sees tears but a smile as well.

Miki explains that he was the one she had seen all those years back. After a while Gar continues his story. "We went back to Africa, since my parents had to continue their research. I was always good with animals, so one day I saw a green monkey and my curiosity got me. I approached the monkey, but it freaked and bit me" he said showing two bite marks on his arm. "My parents found me and took me back to their lab at the village. They we're franticly looking for a cure.

The disease I got is known as Sakutia, a disease only animals can survive and is lethal to humans. My parent s used an untested serum to stop the disease and it worked. The disease vanished but there were side-effects. It turned my skin green, made my ears pointy and gave me shape shifting powers. I only found out that I had power when I killed a snake that was about to attack my mom.

You already know how my parents died and that's where hell began in my life." Gar sighed and continued "After my parents death I was an orphan and was roaming in the jungle for days testing my powers.

A few days later, some guy came up behind me and put a rag over my mouth and I blacked out. Next thing I knew, I woke up chained to a wall in a warehouse, a collar around my neck that shocked me every time I tried to shift. I waited there for hours before two men came in and threw some stale bread at my feet. Eating it quickly they explained the rules. One, I wasn't to speak unless spoken to. Two, I was to do everything they said or there would be consequences. Three, shifting would be impossible unless they wanted me to. Four, they were in charge; I did nothing unless they wanted me to. And five, never, ever disobey their orders, those were the rules I lived by for a long time as they forced me to learn how to shift into other animals using a painful teaching method. They would show me a picture and tell me to shift, every time I failed, I would be beaten. I quickly learned that I needed to learn as fast as possible. They would send me out almost every night to do their dirty work, whether it was tracking down someone who owed them money or stealing anything from anywhere, I could do it all, I was their secret weapon and nobody could catch me. I was met with harsh beatings every night and morning, and grew quickly accustomed to the lifestyle where the only goal was to survive another day. After years of not being able to leave them I came up with a plan. One day I spoke out a breakfast and received an exceptionally brutal beating. When they sent me off to steal something, I purposely set off the alarm and waited to be found by the police. I told them my story and seeing all the broken bones, bruises, cuts and scars, they believed me, I told them the place of the warehouse and the men were arrested, sentenced to life in jail. My parents died when I was five and I stayed with them until I was nine, I'm seventeen now, I still have another eight years of my life to go through, and that was barely the worst of it. After the police found me, I was quickly adopted by a man named Nicolas Galtry. I didn't particularly like him at first, and soon had a deep despising for the man; he sent me to school and laughed when I was teased. He would often beat me in drunken stupors and only gave me enough food and clothes as to not arouse suspicion. He didn't know about my powers but he knew of my past of thievery. My parents had left me a large sum of money that Galtry wanted for himself. One day he saw me shift and things only went downhill from there. He despised me and hid me from the world, we moved away and he looked up my old captors in prison and was planning on bailing them out with money he had made me steal around the neighborhood after he had drugged me one night. The three of them ganged up on me and were planning on killing me. But I escaped and I broke into their headquarters and was treated as an intruder, but my efforts to escape capture impressed them, thus earning my membership on the team. After a while I left the Patrol because they treated me like a little kid and then I finally joined the Titans. That's my story."

When Gar looked up he saw tears in Miki's eyes and she looked guilty and he knew exactly why. "I know why you feel guilty. It's because you made me tell my shitty past… but it's ok this has helped our relationship progress further". Miki put her head on his chest and slowly drifted into sleep with Gar in tow. Today their relationship had gone progressed more than any other relationship would have progressed over a month.

* * *

I know not much of the other Titans were here but I wanted to progress BB's and Mikala's relationship and I also wanted to talk about BB's terrible past even though it's missing a few parts and it's also sugar coated so Miki won't freak out. Please R& next time.

There is a poll on my profile to decide a factor of chapter 9.


	9. Back to the Norm and a Night of Love

I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 9: Back to the Norm and a Night of Love

(One month later)

It had been about a month since Beast Boy and Mikala had told each other their life story and their relationship couldn't have been any better. Whenever Beast Boy and Miki were free they would be seen around the city either on dates or just hanging out.

Back at the tower things had improved Beast Boy had forgiven Raven a few days ago for the stunt she had pulled and they were back on talking terms. It wasn't in BB's nature to hold grudges against friends for long periods of time so it went back to the way it was before the drama between BB and Raven had started, slowly both of them started to become better friends and Raven started to gain Beast Boys trust again.

Unknown to Beast Boy, Raven still harbored strong feelings for the shape-shifter, but knew if she messed up again he might never talk to her again.

The team was happy that BB and Raven had patched up their friendship. Also the whole team was in a relationship with someone. Robin was with Starfire (finally), Cyborg was with Sarah Simms, an old high school friend, and finally Raven was with Aqualad. Raven had three reasons to be with Aqualad. 1. She had a crush on him for a long time. 2. He was hot and it increased her reputation. 3. It might make Beast Boy jealous since she remembered how he always comforted her and pretended it was what friends do. She just had to make sure nothing would backfire like last time or she would be unluckier that Jinx.

Today was her second date with Aqualad and she was a little excited about the date and how Beast Boy would be affected by her going out with his rival.

What Raven didn't know was that Beast Boy and Aqualad had come to an agreement. They were both mature and would treat each other as equals. When Raven saw Beast Boy and Aqualad talking a laughing she hoped BB didn't know about her and Aqualad's date, so she could surprise him and see his reaction.

Raven POV

I walked into the common room and saw Gar and Garth talking and laughing. I was confused, didn't they always compete against each other. It seems like they both grew up… well Gar didn't grow up as much, but it was something. When I arrived at our curved couch and grabbed Garth's hand Gar had a confused expression on his face. "Something going on between you two?" he asked a little confused. "I and Aqualad here are going on a date; this will be our second one".

What surprised me the most was that Gar put on a goofy smile and congratulated us. My plan didn't work, but at least I could see if a relationship between me and Garth could work".

(Four days later)

Regular POV

Gar and Miki were walking toward their spot which they dubbed 'Make Out Point' due to the fact that their first make out was there. Gar had begged Robin for a car so it could be easier to travel. Robin promised that he would get on soon. Gar and Miki were making small talk and just basking in each other's presence. It was a beautiful spring day and nothing could ruin this silence, except for a crime alert. Gar apologized to Miki for the interruption, but Miki really didn't care that he was leaving for crime. She knew it was his job and she said he didn't have to apologize for leaving. He gave her a smile and a chaste kiss before turning into a falcon and taking the skies.

(Five Minutes Later)

When Gar reached the Crime scene he saw someone he didn't recognize, so he contacted the titans about this new villain.

When they all arrived they saw the villain slowly turning towards them and introduce himself "I am The Combater, the master of all weapons, you will all bow before me and my success" "The only things person doing the bowing is you, in front of a judge. Titans GO!" All the titans charged at the villain who was wielding twin machine guns. He was firing with almost perfect aim but wasn't fast enough. He had too many targets but still fired at will.

It was a fierce battle, but nobody was injured and The Combater was sent to prison. This was a new villain, which meant that Robin would spend days upon days trying to find Intel on him.

The titans were surprised when Robin said he and Star were going on a date later, this also made everyone relieved that he wouldn't be obsessing over this new criminal.

When the titans came back to the tower, "Friends we have been victorious, we must celebrate with the eating of the junk food and doing the movie watching! Oh it will be most glorious!" Star squealed with delight. The titans agreed, they hadn't had a movie night in weeks and they thought it might be a good day to have one. They called their respective 'partners of love' as Starfire had dubbed it.

(8:30 PM Titans Tower)

All the people in the common room had settled in the common room for Wicked Scary 3 which was a new release. All the guys were holding their girlfriends who were clenching them due to the movies bloody and scary nature.

[Warning; lemon ahead! Read at your own risk.]

(Two hours of screams and blood later)

After the movie all the people were laughing off the movie. Aqualad was to stay at the tower for the night, while Beast Boy took Mik back home. When they reached Miki's door she grabbed him by his collar and started a sensual make out and was leading him into the apartment. Gar knew where this might lead to so he had to ask her if she was sure about this. When she answered with a sultry yes his hormones went into overdrive and they continued making out.

When they reached Miki's bedroom she pushed him on the bed and started taking off her clothes leaving her in her undergarments. This was going to be the first time any boy was going to see her naked and she was hesitant. Gar saw her hesitance and comforted her with a kiss.

Then he started taking his uniform off revealing his scarred yet toned body. Miki shared another passionate kiss with him while he was taking off his pants. He rolled over and started kissing her on her neck making her let out moans of pleasure. She started taking her bra off knowing Gar would never laugh at her appearance. When she took her bra off, he attached his mouth to her nipple and started sucking on it like a baby. She was in heaven right now; she had never felt such pleasure in her life. She started taking off her panties which were wet. He smelled this and slowly started heading down from the valley of her breasts to her moist entrance. He starts pumping his finger in hand out of her pussy while he sucked on her clit. She was moaning with pleasure while her beau was pleasuring her with his skilled tongue. After two mind blowing orgasms he popped up from between her thighs and slowly kissed his way up to her lips.

She looked at him with lust filled eyes and said two words, "Take me".

He aligned his member to her opening and asked her if she was ready. He knew it would hurt since they were virgins. She kissed him as approval and slowly pushed in. He reached her hymen and waited for her to get used to his size. Then he pushed in all the way and at that moment both of them were no longer virgins. He started to pump slowly in and out of her, then sped up and kept a smooth rhythm. After a few minutes both of them were reaching their peaks. Just before his peak, he pulled out of her spilled his load on her sheets. He plopped down next to her and smiled she smiled back at him. "I love you" she said and gave him a sweet and short kiss "I love you too" he responded before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

This was my first try at a lemon scene. Please R&R.

A.N. This will end up being a BBxOC fic. After i'm done with this story i will make a BBXRae version.

Don't leave though, this will still have drama between the whole team. My next chapter will be up in a few days.


	10. Author's Note

A.N. Sorry for not updating guys. I'm just busy and it's not fitting my schedule. I will have time by next week to complete my next chapter. Don't give up on me.


	11. The First and Best Birthday

I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

Chapter 10: The First and Best Birthday

(Next morning)

Beast Boy woke up at 7 AM. He thought he was in his room in the tower. Something was off… very off. The place smelt really nice and he felt something clinging on to him. When he opened his eyes he saw a very naked Miki snuggled to his side with a smile on her face. Suddenly all of last night's events came back to him and he couldn't help, but let out a happy sigh.

A few minutes later Mikala woke up and saw her position. She started to blush furiously but calmed down remembering last night's activities. When she saw that Gar was awake she pecked him on the cheek to get his attention since he was lost in his thoughts.

Gar and Miki looked at each other happy and content just being near each other.

He suddenly remembered he forgot to tell Robin he would be out of the tower. "Miki I have to call Rob and tell him I was out of the tower for the night, but he won't mind though". He got up and grabbed his communicator and told Robin about his situation which Robin, to his surprise didn't take as bad as he had thought he would be.

He climbed back into bed with Miki and fell asleep with her intertwined for a few hours.

(Two weeks later)

It had been two weeks since Beast Boy had mated with Miki and things were headed in the right direction for the couple. Today was Beast Boy's birthday, one of his favorite days of the year. The whole team was giving him a bigger than huge party, since they never celebrated it when they were younger.

They all felt bad about that, but were going to make it up for him. Many people were invited including Jericho, Kole, Pantha, Wildebeest, Harold, Titans East, Cheshire(she turned good after the brother was defeated) Kid Flash, Jinx, The Doom Patrol, Aqualad, Tara and his favorite guest Miki.

The party had started with a blast. Every titan that was invited had a boyfriend or a girlfriend except Tara.

Everybody was a little worried about inviting Tara to the party due to the incident a few years ago. Since BB's relationship with Mikala was not public it worried them if Tara saw them together or if she wanted to start up a relationship again.

When Tara arrived at the party Raven, Starfire and Robin tensed up. BB and Cyborg hadn't noticed. BB was so happy he was oblivious to his surroundings and the fact Tara had arrived and was trying to find him. Suddenly a platform popped up from the floor where Cyborg stood in front of a mike.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to BB's first birthday party with the Titans. Today my little buddy turns 20 the age we all have been waiting him to finally reach. BB come up here you little runt".

Beast Boy went up the platform a little a little nervous at what might happen. "So Green Bean how does it feel being 20? Good or Bad?"

"Well it...it feels good. I never thought that this was such an important day in a person's life…" "Whoa! Hold it right there dude. This is one of the most important days in a person's life man. Yo Rob, Star, Rae come here we gotta tell something to BB remember".

"BB we wanna apologize for, you know not celebrating your birthday all those years…", "Dudes, it's ok I mean I never told you guys so it's really not your fault, but this is one heck of a party. I've got only one thing to say". "What's that?" asked Robin confused. "LET'S PARTY!" the crowd erupted in a loud cheer at Beast Boys last words. The music was blasted into max and everybody was dancing or just talking… well screaming since it was so loud.

BB and Mikala were dancing like crazy and that was just the beginning of the night.

(One hour later)

Gar POV

Miki and I were lying on the group cuddling on the roof and saying sweet nothings to each other. It was one of the best nights of my life. Suddenly I hear footsteps coming from the stairs. I turn around and see a sad, jealous and fuming Tara Markov looking at Miki. I say hi to Tara in a casual way not to anger her more. She comes towards me and slaps me.

Miki POV

I look at the blonde whore with fury in my eyes. 'She just slapped my beau, my Gar. I want to lunge at her but I knew that would make things worse. Gar sands up and tells me to go eat something while he talks to her.

Normal POV

I look at how well Miki handled this. She was the best no doubt. I look at Tara with a stoic face. "What, no happy birthday BB or hey BB what's up?" She looked at BB with anger and slapped him, but he caught it and went inches in front of her face and asked in the deadliest voice he had ever used.

"What were the slaps for?" She looks at me frightened and a little sad. She finally responds

"I thought you liked me?" she says in a sad tone. He releases her hand and steps back. "You told me you're not the girl you used to be, so I listened to you and I stopped swooning over you like a love sick puppy. I moved on Tara. I'm sorry".

He gave her a friendly hug and forgave her for the slaps. He left the roof and went back to the common room to see that everyone had left and there was a huge stack of presents waiting to be opened. He went to his room and saw Miki there upset and mumbling to herself.

He got her attention and told her he would be taking her home and spending the night there. She looked at him happy her previous conclusions hadn't come true. When they arrived at the common room, the four original titans were waiting for him and said they all chipped in for his present. Miki suddenly remembered the titans' plan for his present. "Gar put this on while we take you to your present" said Miki with a blindfold in her hand. After BB put the blindfold on they lifted him off the floor and carried him to the garage where his present was waiting.

When he opened his eyes he almost passed out. There in front of him was a black Hummer H1 Alpha with a purple stripe in the middle and green headlights. It had a license plate saying "BEA5T B0Y".

To say he was happy was an understatement, he was so happy he fainted for a whole minute until he regained consciousness.

He asked how they got it since they had stopped making them. "We had boy wonder talk to Bat's about getting one, when it arrived I started to paint it make the engine more powerful and efficient. It's yours now Grass Stain, what do you think?"

"I think it's one of the best things that I've ever gotten. Thanks guys it means a lot to me". BB stared at the car for a moment until Cyborg said well aren't you gonna give it a spin?"

"Rob I'm gonna spend the night with Miki, is that ok?" "You're a grown man now Beast Boy it's your choice just…" "Keep my communicator close got it" he said while he opened the door for Miki in his new SUV. Once he got in the revved the engine before he left the Titans garage through the underwater tunnel.

(Two hour drive later)

They reached Miki's house and went in. As soon as he closed the door, Miki pounced on him and started a fierce make out session which lasted for about 10 minutes. Suddenly clothes started coming off and they finally ended up in Miki's bed. Miki looked at BB "I love you my jade prince" she said with glazed eyes. Emerald looked at emerald for a whole minute before BB responded "I love you too my only love" after saying that their lips attached again and slowly undergarments came off.

"Happy birthday" Miki said seductively before she took off Gar's boxers and took his member in her mouth. This was one of the best sensations he had ever felt. He knew exactly how to repay Miki. After a few minutes of sucking Gar went beneath Miki's thighs and started eating her up furiously. Miki was moaning in ecstasy. If she knew anything about Gar, she knew he was amazing at pleasuring her and making her feel special. After 3 mind blowing orgasms he came up from between her thighs and gave her a lingering kiss.

This would be their third time having sex. But they didn't think of it as sex that they thought of it as making love connecting with one another mind, body, soul and heart.

He aligned his member between her wet folds and slowly entered in. They always liked it slow and euphoric that's what made them common, even though Gar had animal genetics he knew how to be calm and gentle.

After an hour of sweet love making they collapsed next to each other and Miki mentioned this would be her present to Garfield. He didn't care if his present was sex; all he cared was if he had her in his arms.

Slowly they fell asleep in each other's arms.

(Next Morning)

Gar dropped Miki off at her job in his new Hummer and told her he would meet her for lunch after a chaste kiss he drove off towards Titans Tower thinking 'Life's good BB, life is awesome'.

* * *

Sorry for making you guys wait I was really busy and I got a cold so it took me awhile to get this chapter finished. My next chapter will be up in about a week or so.


	12. One Thing Leads To Another

I don't own Teen Titans

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 11: One Thing Leads To Another

It was a busy day at Titans Tower. The common room and the roof were being decorated and there was a lot of food being cooked. It was the yearly Titans get-together. It was five years ago on this day that the Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire defeated the Gordanians, not as five heroes, but as one team.

Slowly the people started arriving. Titans East had arrived first and that meant Raven would see Aqualad after a month. After about an hour all the Titans and Honorary Titans had arrived and they were either in the common room or the roof.

Beast Boy was in the common talking… communicating with Jericho and Kole, who were holding hands.

Robin was talking with Speedy talking about their mentors and what they might do after the titans.

It was peaceful and happy until screaming was heard in the hallway. Suddenly objects started floating and shattering. Robin and Beast Boy went to the source and saw Raven and Aqualad… well Raven mostly screaming at Aqualad about him going too fast. The noise came to stop with a "SLAP". Aqualad had just slapped Raven Square in the face.

A loud girly scream was heard around the tower. When everybody arrived at the scene they saw a green Polar Bear trying to attack Aqualad. Starfire and Robin were using all their strength to hold back BB from tearing Aqualad into pieces. Suddenly BB changed back and was glaring holes at Aqualad for hurting one of his best friends. On the other side of the room a few of the girls were trying to calm Raven down from what had just occurred.

(One hour later)

Everyone was in the common room glaring at the "fish shit" which BB had started calling Aqualad. Aqualad left the tower without a word, but he didn't feel guilty about slapping Raven. BB knew this and he had lost all respect for the Atlantian.

The party stared back after a while. Everyone was dancing in the common room at the music the DJ was playing.

Half-an-hour later Raven came to the common room and started dancing as well. This surprised BB, but it made him happy as well. Most girls would have stayed and cried, but this was Raven the girl that never cried and always faced a challenge head on.

At the end when everyone was eating BB made a toast. "To the Titans, where we never mope about the past" he raised his glass and clinked it in the air.

At the end it never seemed like anything dramatic had happened at all. BB informed that he was going to Miki's house for the night, but would drive around town to cool off since it was only eight in the evening.

(Half-Hour later)

BB was driving around town in his new Hummer. He kept thanking the Titans for car for weeks, until they said they would return it if he didn't stop thanking them over and over again. He put in one of his songs "Smoke on the Water" by Deep Purple. (One of my favorite songs)

_We all came out to Monteux_

_On the Lake Geneva shoreline_

_To make records with a mobile_

_We didn't have much time_

_Frank Zappa and the Mothers_

_Were at the best place around_

_But some stupid with a flare gun_

_Burned the place to the ground_

He was singing to the song while driving towards Oasis Valley houses.

_Smoke on the water, fire in the sky_

_They burned down the gambling house_

_It died with an awful sound_

_Funky Claude was running in and out_

_Pulling kids out the ground_

_When it all was over_

_We had to find another place_

_But Swiss time was running out_

_It seemed that we would lose the race_

_Smoke on the water, fire in the sky_

He was basically screaming the lyrics before he arrived at the location.

_We ended up at the Grand Hotel_

_It was empty cold and bear_

_But with the Rolling truck Stones thing just outside_

_Making our music there_

_With a few red lights and a few old beds_

_We make a place to sweat_

_No matter what we get out of this_

_I know we'll never forget_

_Smoke on the water, fire in the sky_

He parked the car on the driveway and headed towards Miki's door. He ringed the bell and went in with the spare key she had given him. He went to the kitchen where he found a note saying "Gone with the girls to the mall Gar. Be back at about 10:30. Help yourself to something in the fridge, not all of it like last time.

From Miki

P.S. I might get something from Victoria's Secret".

He put the note down and took his place on her… their couch. He basically spent all of his time here. It was his home away from home.

(Flashback)

Gar had a lot of money and Miki had been saving up from her first day of work. She sold her car which helped her buy the house by herself. "Gar we can have a house now, I've been saving since starting my job and it paid off well. I also sold my car what do you think?"" I think that you are the most beautiful and the smartest person I've ever met, in a serious note we should split the house cost in half. The house is about 500K so we split it up 300K to 200K. I have a huge inheritance and I think it might be a good time to use it. What do you say?" She was shocked at his selflessness, one of his many attribute she loved. "What about the rest of the money I saved from work, and the money I got from selling the car?", "We can think about that later, but now we visit the bank, get our money and buy that house!"

They dressed in their casual clothes and went to Oasis Valley which was one of Jump City's famous neighborhoods. It was safe and it was easy to reach from downtown.

They got out of the car to talk with the salesman about the house they wanted.

A week later they were moving their stuff to the house. The house they had chosen had three bedrooms, a pool and a two car garage.

(Present)

Beast Boy woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. Miki had just come back from her trip to the mall with her friends. She went to their room and put the stuff she had just bought. She sat next to Gar and ran her hands through his hair. "How did I ever end up with such an amazing girl?" he asked with a faint smile. They both went to their room to talk about some stuff.

"Gar… I was thinking. Maybe you should live here. We spend so much time with each other, why don't we just sleep under the same roof?" This caught BB off guard. The idea sounded great, but he was a hero and he had a job to do. "He was brought out of his train of thought when he heard Miki speaking again. "I mean not right away, I know you have your job and…" she was cut off by Garfield silencing her. "I understand. I'll think about it. Maybe after the Titans are disbanded or replaced, I could move in with you. But for now let's enjoy what we have. Oh, I'm also taking a course in zoology at the local university". "That's great Gar. What job do you want to do?". "Help animals that are being treated wrongly. Also to help them find cures for animals including… Sakutia".

Suddenly he got a call from his communicator. Not his Titans Communicator but his Doom Patrol communicator.

"Hey Mom, hey dad what's up." He said to the communicator.

"Well Garfield it's nice to talk to you after a long time. How is everybody… how's my son?" This put a smile on Gar's face. After he led Herald, Mas, Jericho and Pantha to the Brotherhood's defeat; he had changed in Mento's eyes.

He became the son Mento always wanted now all he had to do was wait for grandkids… but let's not get ahead of ourselves.

He then saw Elasti-Girl aka Rita Farr peek in and suddenly start rambling about how much she missed him and how he should visit her. Suddenly he got an idea about visiting them at Dayton manor.

"So mom can we visit you guys in a week?"

"Sure honey you can bring your friends over it would be good to catch up".

"Actually mom… only me and my girlfriend are going to visit…"

"The little runt got a girlfriend. Never thought that would ever happen" said Robot Man in the background. "That's not a bad idea we could get to see our son and his _mate_" said Rita putting emphasis on the word "mate".

* * *

Sorry about the delay. I had a ton of work and i couldn't find time to finish it.

But it's done.

Reviews are appreciated. If you want to, PM me ideas and I might use them in the fic. No guarantee.


	13. Meeting the Family and Old Habits

I don't own Teen Titans

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 12: Meeting the Family and Old Habits

(Three days later)

Beast Boy was about to lose it; he was about to rip Aqualad a new one. "Listen guys, I was drunk that day. I had no clue what I was doing. Please let me in I just want to apologize to Raven about the crap I caused". Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg were in the common room waiting to hear from Starfire who went to see if Raven wanted to see her ex.

"I can't believe the balls you have to just barge in here after all the crap you caused that day. You're lucky I'm not ripping you a new one" said Beast Boy with venom dripping from his voice.

(Flashback)

BB POV

The next day I went to Raven's room to check up on her. I remember the last time this happened. Malchior. He broke her heart and I had to mend it for her, but it still bothers the whole team about that incident. I went towards Raven's room when I heard sobbing coming from inside. "Raven are you okay. I want to talk to you about today. I know exactly how you feel", suddenly I was yanked into her room and was pulled into a tight hug. I started to run my hand along Raven's back soothing her. When she looked up at me my heart started to melt and my blood started to boil. "Raven remember you're not alone". The same words I used last time and it was all I could think about.

(Present)

Normal POV

The common room doors open and a girl in a purple cloak walk into the room quietly. There is an eerie silence till "Raven can we talk in private?" Aqualad asks.

Raven walks towards BB and whispers in his ear, "I'm fine with him talking in private just go calm down for me, please". He knew she was the wiser one so he gave her a friendly hug and left the room with the rest of the team.

"Cy is the security camera system in the common room online?" "Made sure of that as soon as Fish stick came here" Cyborg said with a grin which was returned by Beast Boy. "Rob can I take the week off, the Doom Patrol want to see me and it's going to take some time; so is that fine with you?" asks Beast Boy. "Sure go ahead BB just try to come back as fast as you can".

They walk towards the newly installed room. The door labeled MAN CAVE. After BB and Star entered a relationship they felt like Cy was completely left out, so every Friday Cy, BB and Rob went to the MAN CAVE and did guy stuff. They talked about cars and girls. They played video games, pool, poker and the originals. Sometimes they went around town in the T-Car to a local bar to get a drink or two.

They were all having a good life.

(Two days later)

BB and Miki were packing for their week-long trip to Dayton Manor. It would take a day to reach Dayton Manor which was in East Hampton, New York.

(One day later)

They were stuck in Kansas City which slowed down their trip. They stayed at a hotel for the night.

"So babe, you a little scared to meet my parents?" Gar asked. Miki wasn't scared to meet his parents she was terrified to meet them. She hated being judged and that's what was going to happen in less than a day. Gar saw her shaking a little, so he calmed her by giving her a back massage. "Don't worry my parents are not as bad as they sound. The only reason I left was because Steve was rough on me and I was a kid. They might judge you but it's not going to be bad. So don't worry".

"Gar, how do you know how to make everybody happy?" "That's my little secret, babe".

Suddenly Gar was pulled on to the bed with Miki on top of him.

"Feeling a little kinky are we?" he said with a sly smile.

She smiled at him seductively and started to grind her hip on the bulge in his pants. "Someone's happy to see me".

She smashed her lips onto his and started to make out furiously with him. He started to lift her tank above her head to reveal that she didn't have a bra on. "Someone's been very daring as well". He started to knead her breasts which made her moan in pleasure and start to grind on him harder. She took off his shirt and traced his toned chest with all the scars. He flipped them over and latched onto her left tit and started to massage her right one.

Her entrance was dripping for him and he could smell it. He went between her thighs and started to suck on her clit which made her moan in pleasure.

Their night of passion continued for another hour until both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

(Next morning)

Miki POV

Gar is one of the best lovers in the world. He's the type of guy who waits for the girl to go off as well.

He slowly starts to wake up from his slumber and looks at me with those amazing green eyes.

He sits up and puts me on his lap. He starts telling me about his life with the Doom Patrol and all the good times he had. I can't believe he had rich parents and he wasn't spoiled. He told me that he always thought of others safety before his. I already knew this but the way he talks about himself makes him look like the worlds nicest person. I feel less nervous to meet his parents.

(Titans Tower)

Normal POV

"Where's Beast Boy" asks Raven. After Aqualad's visit and apology she said she couldn't think of him the same way anymore.

Beast Boy told Robin and Cyborg not to tell anybody about his leave.

(Flashback)

"Guys, I'm leaving. Don't tell Rae and Star okay. Especially Rae, because she is a little touchy about me and Mikala being alone".

"Don't worry grass stain we won't tell. Bro code". "Okay, but if she finds out like last time I will turn into a bird and poop on the T-Car, and I'm not bluffing. So be careful".

(Present)

Cyborg and Robin knew they couldn't tell what he was doing, but they could change the details.

"BB left for Dayton Manor yesterday for some Doom Patrol mission. He didn't give us much info though. He said it was an ears only mission".

Raven knew something was off about Cyborgs voice, but she didn't take any notice of it.

Once Raven was out of hearing range. "Look Rob, why don't we tell them? I mean no harm done, right?" Robin nodded and went over to Raven to tell her.

"WHAT! Beast Boy left with that whore to Dayton Manor without us. What's so special about her? I mean she doesn't even have any guts. She is a coward and a slut who wants to manipulate Beast Boy into doing her bidding. I should go and get him". Her sudden change was a little confusing. She was friends with Mikala a few days ago and now she hates her.

She was about to teleport away until; she was stopped by Starfire. "Friend Raven you must not call friend Beast Boy's mate a whore or slut. I have talked and did the hanging out with her, and she is a nice person. You have done the hanging out with her as well and you told me she was a good person. Why do you call her such profane names?"

Raven knew Starfire was right but she wanted Beast Boy for herself and she wasn't going to let some skank from a nerd convention take her Garfield. "Because Beast Boy is mine and she is some whore who wants to use Beast Boy and break his heart just like Terra did".

That last statement made everybody cringe. Terra was a delicate subject to talk about and Raven had just shattered it like glass.

Raven was about to leave when the other Titans blocked her. "What is wrong with you girl. First you hate her, and then you accept her now you hate her again. If BB was here he would be yelling at you and would mention that day again. We all like her and I think you should too. You're his second best friend and I think you should be happy he doesn't hold grudges for long periods of time".

Finally Raven stopped arguing and went to her room to meditate and think about what had just occurred. She knew her friends were right but she was just too adamant to believe what she had said was wrong. So she was going to stalk Beast Boy's whore of a girlfriend and see if she is a threat to her Garfield.

(Dayton Manor)

Gar had just parked the car and was getting their luggage out. Miki was astounded at how big the mansion was and couldn't help but stare at it with awe.

"Garfield it's so good to see you again my son" said Rita running up to Garfield and giving him a motherly hug. "And this must be the beautiful girl who stole my baby's heart. Hello dear I'm Rita Dayton, your boyfriend's mom".

"Hello Mrs. Dayton my name is Milada Karla Gilles or Mikala for short. Gar has told me a lot about you and the rest of the Doom Patrol. He thinks highly about all of you". "That's good to hear from my son come along kids it's time for you to get set up.

"Well, if it isn't the little runt. How you doing kid?" Robotman said. "You know Cliff… just the usual plus my hot girlfriend". Said Gar with a smirk. "The boy's grown up since we last saw him. It's good to see you again Garfield" said Negative Man. "Good to see you too Larry. So, where's Steve". "He's a little anxious to see you. I mean you were the one who lead the raid against the Brotherhood of Evil and defeated them". "I know mom but he doesn't have to worry about seeing me. I know we had our differences but he's gonna remain my dad no matter what. Me and Miki are gonna make ourselves home and we will come for lunch in a while okay mom?"

"Okay Garfield… It's good to see you again and Miki make sure Garfield here stays out of trouble okay?" Rita said with a smirk. "Sure thing Mrs. Dayton" Miki said giggling. "Please, call me Rita" Elasti-Girl said leaving the room.

* * *

I can't believe I finished this chapter. Next chapter we will be seeing Mento. Stay with me guys. This story is getting juicer by the chapter. If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter write it in the comments or PM me. Reviews are appreciated.


	14. Back Home and The Last Straw

I don't own Teen Titans

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 13: Back Home and The Last Straw

(Few hours later)

Gar and Miki came out of their room to go have lunch with Gar's surrogate family. Miki was tense in meeting Steve. Gar had told her he was judgmental and intimidating, but if you landed on his good side he would welcome you with open arms.

When they arrived at the dining room Miki was astounded at how much food was at the table and how it was set up.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Gar's voice. "Dad I missed you. It's good to see you again. Dad I would like you to meet my girlfriend…" he motioned Miki towards him. "… Mikala. We've been dating for a couple of months. But I knew you guys were busy with your last mission so I waited for things to cool down before meeting her".

I went over to Mr. Steve Dayton and shook his hand. "Mr. Dayton it's a pleasure to meet you and Garfield's family. He talks about all of you highly. Especially of Mrs. Dayton and you. He said he would have never gotten this far in life without you two as his family".

"Garfield means everything to me. He's my son and I see he has found himself a beautiful and kind woman. I'm proud of you Garfield. You have become a man and you found a woman with exquisite qualities. We are all proud of you Garfield".

Garfield was crying softly. This was one of those days he would remember and would never forget.

He brought his family into a hug. After eating a good lunch, Gar wanted to show Miki his favorite places in the manor.

Gar POV

'Propose to her dude, romantic area, romantic feel'.

'Not yet dude one year anniversary, then we pop the question'.

'You better not mess this up'

Don't worry I've got this…'

Regular POV

"How about we go visit my cousins nearby?" asks Miki. "Sure, why not, you could introduce me to them" Gar said smiling back he gave her a peck on the cheek and they headed inside for dinner.

(Titans Tower)

'That slut won't get my Garfield. I was going to tell him right when he got back, but no. Once I get my hands on that little bitch she is going to pay for ever touching Gar!' Raven thought angrily.

Ever since Beast Boy left for New York with Miki, Raven had been thinking of plans to separate Beast Boy and Miki.

She even thought of sending Miki to a dimension of total darkness, but that would directly point to her. She needed a plan and fast, because BB was coming back the next day.

Suddenly she got an idea that was sure to work. It was evil and crazy, but if it meant getting Gar away from that slutty whore she would do it.

All she had to do was practice that spell and it would get rid of Mikala for good. She just hoped it wouldn't backfire on her.

She looked at the spell and noticed something in the description. Both participants had to be virgins. This caught her off guard. She didn't know if Beast Boy was a virgin or not and she couldn't just go up to him and ask that would just make it really awkward between them.

She found another spell almost exactly like the old one. The only difference was they both had to have lost their virginity. "Can't someone just make an easy spell?" She was confused so she needed to go to Nevermore to talk to her emotions.

Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos Azarath Metrion Zinthos.

She found herself in Nevermore in Happy's domain. What confused her was, all the emotions were having a meeting. She went up to her emotions, when suddenly they all looked at her and glared.

"What are you doing here" asked Rude. I'm confused, so I need to talk to Knowledge and Wisdom".

Suddenly they came out of the crowd looking at her… well more like glaring holes at her.

"Raven, whatever you are trying to do, it has to stop. BB is your friend, if you do something like this he might never talk to you again".

All the emotions gasped at the last part. Raven was fed-up and just left Nevermore to find the best spell. After a few hours of searching she found the right spell to use on BB. She could finally have BB and the little bitch would never be seen again.

(Two days later)

BB and Miki had finally reached Jump City after a detour at LA. "So what do you want to do now?" He looked to his right to see Miki sleeping. He went to their house and carried her into the house bridal style. He put her on their bed and he slowly started taking off her clothes. He put her clothes to the side and was about to leave when hand grabbed his.

"Babe when did we get back?" asked Miki groggily. "We got back a few minutes ago. I took off your clothes and put them on the dresser" he looked at the clock to see it was about one in the morning. "You want me to stay here for the night?"

"Sure", she said patting the bed. He took off his shirt and laid down next to her and slowly fell asleep with his hand across her waist and her hands on his chest.

(Next morning)

Gar woke up to the sound of the alarm and shut it off. He slowly got up and noticed Miki wasn't next to him. He changed into one of his clothes he kept at the house. So what's for breakfast babe? "Pancakes and some tofu". "Babe, you rock my world". He wrapped his arms around her waist and started trailing kisses up and down her neck. Enticing moans from her. He pulled her into a kiss and didn't let go for a whole ten minutes. They sat next to each other and ate breakfast. Suddenly his T-Communicator rang.

He hit the accept button to see a picture of Cyborg pop up.

"Yo, grass stain where have you been? We've been waiting for you for an hour get your but down here". Hey Cy could you give the com to Rob. Hey Rob me and Miki got stuck in a lot of traffic in LA, and we reached Jump at one so I stayed here for the night. Sorry about not telling ahead". "Its fine Beast Boy, just don't do that again, got it". "I'll be back in an hour, ok bye".

(One hour later)

Raven was waiting in the common room for Beast Boy to show up. She was going to use the spell she found. She was hoping it wouldn't backfire.

A few minutes later the common doors swished opened and Beast Boy came through and went to the kitchen to get some water. He noticed Raven on the couch. "Hey Raven I'm back you miss me?" he said in a teasing manner. She knew BB wouldn't understand Latin and she knew how his mental resistance was. (How wrong she was)

She turned her eyes glowing white she said "Amabis me alio. Et recordabor ego solus requies. Ea memineris Domine. Tu es unicum." (You will love me, no one else. I am your one and only forget about the rest. Forget about her and come to me. You are my one and only.)

BB looked at her confused and then enraged, but he pretended like he didn't understand, even though he understood every word she said, he even felt the magic about to go into his mind, but he blocked it with ease.

"Garfield how do you feel about me?" she asked hoping the spell had worked. "I feel like you are the best thing in the world. You are more beautiful than the stars and your skin is as delicate as a flower". (Cheesy, I know)

She looked at him with love and happiness. She was oblivious to the fact that he had completely blocked his emotions.

"Raven, we should go to Miki's work place and tell her about my change of heart. Raven looked at him with happiness. He wasn't going to take this anymore. Just because Raven didn't like his relationship with Miki didn't mean she had to ruin it. He was going to mess with her head the way she had almost messed with his.

(Thirty minutes later)

BB and Raven dressed in their civvies and headed to where Miki worked. They entered the establishment and saw Miki at the register placing an order. He went up to Miki and asked her when her lunch break was. "It's in a few minutes. Umm why is Raven here?" she looked at her with anger and venom. "Don't glare at her she'll know what we're up to. So you got the plan?" "Yeah I got the plan". Gar went back to Raven took her arm and led her to a table.

"So guys what's up?" Miki asked with a fake smile. Raven smirked at Gar and motioned him to speak. "Why don't we go outside and talk?" They walked out and Raven spoke to Miki. "Gar has something to tell you" "Miki there's something I need to tell you. He looked towards Miki and said, "Miki I love you with all my heart and I think you are one of the smartest, sexiest and kindest person I've ever met. Raven I think we should never talk. You break my trust once I forgive you. You break my trust again and I forgive you, now you break it again and this time I might not forgive you. I understood every single word you said and I blocked my head while you were chanting the spell. I thought you were my friend Raven. Looks like I was a fool to think you would stoop so low. Don't ever talk to me Raven we're no longer friends. Now we're just teammates. Don't talk to me Raven, just leave me alone".

With that Beast Boy walked away from Raven not looking back.

'Beast Boy trusted you Raven, he was your best friend. I can't believe you would just try to hypnotize him into a relationship. He speaks highly of you. Looks like what he said was all a lie. Goodbye Raven". With that Mikala left Raven there all alone on the street. She got up teleported to her room and started crying. She knew her friendship with Beast Boy was over. Now all she could do was hope he would forgive her, but that was really unlikely. She had pulled the last straw.

* * *

So tell me how i'm doing. This story will have another 7 chapters. Don't give up on me guys. As always Reviews are appreciated. The Latin is through Google Translate so it might not be accurate. My bad. I know not many of the other Titans have appeared, but i'll try to incorparate them into the story somehow. Till next time. Happy Cinco De Mayo guys.


	15. Happy New Year (Part One)

I don't own Teen Titans

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 14: Happy New Year (Part One)

(Few days later)

After Raven's third debacle with Beast Boy things were really bad. Beast Boy was giving her the silent treatment time a thousand. He basically thought she didn't even notice her existence. The only time he would talk to her was during a battle when they needed to collaborate.

Whenever they weren't on missions he would do one of three things. Hang out with Mikala, work on his truck or play video games. When the Titans found out they were pissed at Raven for doing such a thing.

(Flashback)

Raven was in her room angry at Beast Boy, Mikala and mostly herself. A few minutes later came back from lunch and went to the common room to see it in shambles. They saw things floating in black auras and shattering. They were going to Raven's room to find out what was going on. They ran into Beast Boy who was sweaty from his workout at the gym. He needed to channel out all his anger, so he went and beat up a defenseless bag. When they asked him what happened he had a glare on his face. "Raven tried to use magic on me to separate me from Mikala and break her heart in public. Luckily Steve taught me how to block out telepaths and how to resist magic. I don't know what Raven might say or if she will say anything at all. I just wanted to give you guys my opinion" Beast Boy said.

He left his friends dumbfounded and angry. Suddenly Starfire's eyes glowed and she started walk towards Raven's room. They all knew Starfire's was a happy person, but when she was angry she was a force to be reckoned with. She knocked… well left a dent on Raven's door. She opened the door to see a furious Starfire and a pissed off Cyborg and Robin.

"What do you guys want?" she asked with annoyance. She was in the middle of an emotional turmoil and she didn't want anybody to talk to her.

"Girl, what did you do today? BB just looked like he was about to bite off your leg". Raven knew what Cyborg was taking about, but she didn't want to talk to anyone so she just said "I crossed a line I wasn't supposed to. I lost all of BB's trust. She started to quietly sob and crawl back into her room".

(Present)

BB was a nice guy and he couldn't keep a grudge for a long time, but he wasn't going to let Raven of the hook for a really long time.

(Six months later)

The Titans were at the mayor's annual New Year Ball. Everybody had a date. Beast Boy had brought Miki, Robin had brought Starfire, Cyborg had brought Sarah Simms a local college student and Raven had brought the Goth guy she had met at the party Blackfire had taken them too. Beast and Raven were back into talking terms.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg and Sarah and remembered how happy Cyborg was when he hung out with Sarah. There was Robin and Star, they were meant to be since the beginning after she had kissed him to learn English. Finally there was Raven and that Goth boy. This had confused him, the Goth and Raven hadn't seen each other in a long time, but he knew Raven was secretive about this stuff so he didn't really go into the topic.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Miki grabbed his hand and started counting down.

10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1. There was a loud cheer in the crowd. Miki brought Gar's face to her and gave him a passionate new year's kiss. "Best new year ever!" Gar said in a dreamy ever. Let's go home and have some fun said Miki in a seductive tone.

(Five minutes later)

After telling his friends Gar and Miki drove back to their house to "have fun". As soon as Gar locked the front door Miki pounced on Gar and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist while he carried her into their room.

He knew she wasn't drunk, but he asked just in case. "Miki are you drunk?" Gar asked. "Drunk on you" she said in a suggestive tone.

She pushed him onto the bed and started taking her clothes off. She didn't notice him taking his off. Miki laid on Gar's chest and started a long and lustful make out session with Gar which lasted for ten minutes.

Miki took his member and started stroking it. Gar had a habit of purring when being pleasured, whether it is massaging his chest of giving him head. She took his shaft into her mouth and he started to groan and he loved every second of it. He was about to climax when she slowly stopped and looked at him with lust.

Suddenly he flipped them over started attacking her neck. He slowly moved his way down to her tits and started to suck on one and massage the other one. Miki was moaning at her beau's actions. He started to kiss further down until he reached her wet folds. He took her clit between his teeth and started to suck on it furiously. She was moaning so loudly it was sure to wake up the neighbors. He inserted a digit and started to finger her pussy making it even wetter. After three mind blowing orgasms he lined up his member with her pussy and started sliding in. He started with a smooth rhythm and started increasing his pace. After about five minutes of pleasure he stopped and landed next to her in exhaustion. They cuddled together and fell into a blissful slumber next to each other saying one thing in unison. "Best new year ever."

(Next morning)

Gar woke up early to make their breakfast. As he was about to finish he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist. "You woke up early today. I can't believe we're this far into our relationship. I feel so…" "Happy. Awesome" finished Gar. He felt exactly the same. Their relationship was based on their past hardships and their love for each other. "So Miki, what should we do today?" Gar sked Miki. "How about we go to the park? It's been awhile since I've been there" said Miki. "Sounds awesome" said BB. "But first let go take a bath. After last night's activates we might smell bad." said Miki with a giggle. Gar scooped up Miki and took them into the shower where they had their first shower together.

(Twenty minutes later)

Gar and Miki arrived at the park to see it covered in a blanket of snow and kids playing in it. After walking together for a while Gar spotted Cyborg playing football with a few kids.

"Hey Cy what's up dude?" he asked while going up to him. "Hey Sarah it's been a while, how have you been? I hope Cy hasn't been slow, if you know what I mean?" Gar and the girls started laughing.

Suddenly BB was hit with a snowball square in the face. As soon as it dropped three words came out of his mouth which scared Cyborg. If there was anything BB was good at it was a snowball fight and paintballing. He turned into an ape and started to chase Cyborg through with a snowball the size of a boulder.

While the guys were having their own fun, the girls were on a bench talking about their beaus and their own lives. "So let me get this straight… Gar is smarter than he shows. I mean he figured out how to fix the Hummer's engine in a 90 degree temperature, with no mistakes." Miki said with a grin plastered on her face. "Cyborg is one of the best cooks I've ever met. He even knows how to make tofu taste like gold." said Sarah. "I have an idea. Gar told me Cyborg hates tofu and would save a city by himself than save it by eating tofu." Let's try a little test.

"Gar!" yelled Miki. He popped his head up from his hiding spot only to be hit by a snowball going at fifteen miles per hour. BB glared at Cyborg before going back towards Miki. "Sarah want's to hold dinner at our house for all the Titans. Do you think that's a good idea?" said Miki. "Sure, let's go home and clean it up. I want to tell the whole team about the house we bought." Said Gar with a smirk.

Cyborg came up to BB and said, "You and the little lady bought a house. Wow you guys are one of the most loving couple I've ever known. You've got one heck of a girl Grass Stain. Don't lose her." said Cyborg with a brotherly smile.

"Thanks Cy that means a lot to me bro. Let's go to my house and start the party preparations.

(Ten minutes later)

The two couples reached the house and started the preparations for the dinner party. "Damn Grass Stain you've got yourself a really nice house. I'm impressed; my little bud is growin up into a big bud." Cyborg said with a cheesy grin.

After showing them the house Gar and both of the girls set up the decorations and lights. After the complicated stuff was finished Cyborg and Beast Boy started to make their own cooking. "Green Bean you're touchin beef. Why are you touchin meat?" asked a very confused Cyborg.

"Cy I'm not a complete vegetarian anymore. After I went through a serious training routine with Mento I found out I was missing a lot of key things my body needed to grow muscle mass, so I eat meat three times a week. It's a touchy topic, that's why I didn't bring it up. Sorry dude." confessed BB.

Cyborg was happy that his friend was trying to eat meat and he thought he would eat something BB might like. "BB… I've been eating tofu recently and I can make it taste like meat and I should've told you. Sorry man." confessed Cyborg.

"No worries" said Beast Boy "we both are even now and we will always be bros. Give me some skin bro." They both did their bro handshake and continued their cooking.

(Eight hours later)

After six hours of preparing and two hours of lunch they were ready. This party was going to be "Legen- wait for it dairy". Cyborg and Sarah left to freshen up and tell the other Titans about a party at Mikala's house. Cyborg made sure not to tell the house belonged to both BB and Mikala. "Let's see Music- Check. Food- Check. Decorations- Check. Super-hot girlfriend- Check as always." Gar said with a smirk making Mikala blush. "Miki I'm going to the store to get some sodas, so I'll be back in about five minutes. Why don't you get ready by then. Oh and look under the bed. That's the dress I want you to wear for today, okay I'll be back in ten. Bye." He left the house to get the drinks.

(Ten minutes later)

"I'm back babe. Are you ready? He went to their room to see Miki putting on a pair of new undies. "Hey there little lady mind if a man comes and helps you?" Gar said in western accent which made Miki giggle. She shooed him out of the room to get ready. When she stepped out Gar was sure his eyes were about to pop out and his jaw was touching the ground.

"So babe, how do I look?" Miki asked in a flirty tone. "Don't do that now." Gar pleaded to his sexy girlfriend. He went inside the room to change and freshen up. This would be an interesting party and he couldn't wait for it.

* * *

So that's the end of this chapter guys. So what do you guys think? Good, bad, horrible, I don't have a chance. Reviews are appreciated. Till next time my fellow followers. The people givin reviews are helping me go on with this story, so hats off to them.

You should read stories by: JP-Rider, Greenhatred77, BartWLewis and Reavus.


	16. Happy New Year (Part Two)

I don't own Teen Titans

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 15: Happy New Year (Part Two)

(Few hours later)

The Titans arrived at Beast Boy's and Mikala's house. There was music playing in the background. Soon a few of Miki's and Sarah's friends arrived. It was a small get together planned by BB, Cyborg, Mikala and Sarah.

"Welcome to the first gathering at Miki's house, or should I say our house." Gar said putting his arm around Miki's waist. The Titans except for Cyborg were a little irked that they weren't told.

Beast Boy motioned the Titans to the kitchen.

"Beast Boy why didn't you tell us you bought a house?" Robin asked in his leader tone. Gar and Miki were a little nervous to talk to them about this. "Look when all the other guests leave we will talk about this as a whole okay?" said Gar a little nervous. "That will be most fine friend Beast Boy." said Starfire in her gentle tone.

Soon all the girls were talking on one side about girl stuff and all the guys were on the other side talking about guy stuff.

Suddenly a good song started playing and everybody was dancing to it. Smells like Teen Spirit by Nirvana.

_Load up on guns, bring your friends_

_It's fun to lose and to pretend_

_She's over bored and self-assured_

_Oh no, I know a dirty word_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low? [X3]_

_Hello, hello, hello!_

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_A mulatto_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My libido_

_Yay! [X3]_

_I'm worse at what I do best_

_And for this gift I feel blessed_

_Our little group has always been_

_And always will until the end_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low? [X3]_

_Hello, hello, hello!_

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_A mulatto_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My libido_

_Yay! [X3]_

_And I forget just why I taste_

_Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile_

_I found it hard, it's hard to find_

_Oh well, whatever, never mind_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low? [X3]_

_Hello, hello, hello!_

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_A mulatto_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My libido_

_A denial! [X9]_

The crowd cheered to the song. Gar said "Alright guys, food is served. Today we have pasta, burgers and tofu. Enjoy your meals.

(Two hours later)

The last of the crowd left the house which was a mess. There was confetti and popped balloons everywhere. They moved the furniture back to their furniture and waited for BB and Miki to speak. "I and Miki bought this house because we never want to be apart. We love each other so much that we needed it. It's a symbol of our love." said Gar. Suddenly Garfield got on one knee and said "Miki since the first day I met you all I could think of was how lucky I was to meet such a beautiful girl like you and that I will never meet such a girl ever in my life. What I'm saying is Miki will you marry me?" said Gar. Everyone was looking at them with anticipation. Suddenly Miki started crying and burst out "YES! YES! I'll marry you!" she said with joy. Gar put the ring on her finger and kissed her with all the passion he could muster up.

There was applause in the background, but they didn't care. All they cared about was each other at this moment. When they looked at their friends they saw Starfire, Sarah and Raven crying. Robin and Cyborg were looking at Beast Boy with admiration. All of them congratulated the newlyweds.

(One hour later)

All the Titans left after talking with them for a whole hour and approving them. The only person who didn't approve of the engagement was Raven. She was jealous that Mikala was now his fiancé. Her Gar was engaged to some bimbo from the city. She would now have to deal with the fact that Gar was farther to reach than he was two hours ago. She had finally given up on trying to steal Gar from Mikala and try appreciating their engagement.

(One hour later)

"I'm engaged to the sexiest girls I've ever known. I wish my parents were here to see this" Gar said with a sniffle. This would be the second best day of his life. He being adopted by Steve and Rita was the first best day. "Don't worry the ones you always love will be here no matter what." said Miki pointing at Gar's heart.

She knew she had made the right choice and he was ecstatic. Miki was looking out the window at the stars and whispering to herself "Mom, dad if you're out there looking upon me I just found my life partner and I am never going to leave him. I just hope you guys are proud of me". Miki felt a pair of arms around her waist. "I bet both of our parents are proud of us. We made the right choice and they probably think that too. We were meant for each other and I promise to never leave you. I have some more good news to tell you. I got an internship at Wayne Enterprises. They are giving me a job which pays twenty grand a year and by August I will be leaving the Titans and be living with you." Gar said excitedly.

All of that sounded great except for the "leaving the Titans" part. "Are you quitting the Titans?" Miki asked a little confused. "No. The team is disbanding. Another group of young heroes are going to take the role as the Teen Titans." explained Gar.

(Few days later)

Beast Boy was working on his Hummer when Cyborg called his name. Hey Cy what's up" asked Beast Boy. "So BB you decided what you gonna do after Titans disband?" asked the oldest Titan. "I got a job at Wayne Enterprises which pays top dollar. The job is basically me helping animals and training them for house life." explained Beast Boy. "Way to go Beast Boy! Look at you, your life all planned out. Man life moves so fast. It seemed like just yesterday we just met." Cyborg said. "I know how you feel Cy. We're growing older dude. All we gotta do is live our lives and keep in touch." said Beast Boy with a smile.

They chuckled and started working on their own cars while making conversation.

* * *

A.N. That's it for now. I think I'll add a battle scene and some more stuff. As always reviews are appreciated. Till next time my fellow comrades. (Followers)


	17. Preparing for War

I don't own Teen Titans

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 16: Preparing for War

(Later that Day)

Someone was calling the Titans through the main computer in the common room. It was the JLA, and the Titans were surprised to see them calling. "This is Batman calling the Titans". "Robin here, what can the Titans' do for you today?" asked Robin as the whole team gathered around the console. "We intercepted a burst transmission from an alien planet today. The planet was Tamaran. We tried to send a signal back but all contact was lost. A teammate of yours, goes by the name of Starfire is a Tamaranian. We were wondering if she could translate it for us?" asked Superman. "Why did you intercept the transmission in the first place? All transmissions from specific areas are sent to us." said Robin a little pissed at the JLA for messing with their transmissions. "Because five minutes before a Transmission from Raan was sent as well which Dr. Adam Strange had helped us decipher it. Raan was being attacked by a person named Blackfire and another alien species known as the Gordanians. They attacked Raan and are winning. Tamaran sent multiple warships, hundreds of soldiers and this transmission. We need Starfire to help us decode this transmission." said Batman in a serious tone. "Send us copy of the file and Starfire will translate it." said Robin in his leader tone.

Starfire started translating. "I ask for a favor Titans of earth. Please stop Blackfire. She has escaped the dungeon. She stated that she would be heading to Raan to destroy it and claim it as her own. We sent our battle ships, soldiers and we also sent Wildfire, Starfire's brother and champion of Tamaran to help stop Backfires' plague. We send this message to you Titans. Save Raan and bring Blackfire to justice". Starfire was furious at her sister. Raan was a peaceful planet and friends with Tamaran. She knew Tamaran's reputation would be ruined if Blackfire took over Raan. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Beast Boy asked the JLA a question. "Did the Justice League send the Green Lantern Corps to help the people of Raan?" "We sent Hal Jordan and Guy Gardener to Raan, but the rest are on standby on Oa or on other missions. This is a big mission and we need help if what Strange and the Tamaranians is true." said the Martian Manhunter. "We'll head towards the Watchtower tonight to make a plan. Robin out." As Robin cut the line he looked at Starfire with sympathy. "We leave at midnight sharp go it?" asked Robin. He was received with nods and the Titans left to get ready. Beast Boy quickly went to the roof and changed into a Golden Eagle and flew towards his house to tell Miki about the mission.

(Five minutes later)

He knocked on the door and went in to see Miki on the TV. "Hey babe what's up?" Miki asked. "Um… Miki I'm going to be gone for a while. We have this long mission and we need to work with the League on this one. I'm gonna miss you babe." Gar said hugging Miki. "Promise me one thing Gar, just one thing." "Anything for you babe" Gar said in a loving tone. "Promise you'll be back safe and sound?" Miki said with tears rolling down her eyes. "Don't worry Miki. I'll be back safe and sound. You stay safe too." He said giving her a hug and a chaste kiss before leaving.

When he got back to the Tower it was about 10:30 P.M. They would be leaving for The Watchtower in about half an hour. This wasn't going to be a mission; this was going to be war.

Gar went to Star's room to see how she was doing. Suddenly she heard Star's voice in Raven's room. He knocked on the door to get their attention. Raven opened the door expecting Robin to show up and try to soothe Starfire. She was surprised to see Beast Boy at the door. He asked if he could talk to Starfire. "Hey Star how are you doing?" Beast Boy asked. When Starfire turned around what he saw made his heart melt. Her face was full of angry tears and it seemed like they would never stop.

Beast Boy changed into a kitten and snuggled into Star's lap to soothe her.

He knew this would work because whenever Robin was busy she would feel sad and lonely, so he would go to her room and cheer up by turning into a dog or a puppy.

After talking with the girls for five minutes he went to the roof to help Robin and Cyborg with the T-Ship.

"We should lock up the tower and leave early." said Robin in his leader tone. "Robin I have ties to a person. He has some serious weapons and firepower. He's located in LA, maybe we could use his tech in the battle." suggested Beast Boy. "Who is this guy you're talking about?" asked Robin. "His name is Andrei Zukav. He's an ex-KGB member. He has a warehouse full of weapons and armor. Maybe two of us should go and get some weapons for the battle?" said Beast Boy. "Sounds like a plan. Beast Boy, you and I will go in your truck to LA and get some weapons. Cyborg, Star and Raven will meet in the outskirts of LA and load up. Cyborg you go tell the girls about the plan and start in about five minutes. Let's go BB." ordered Robin.

(Half hour later)

Beast Boy and Robin were at the front of Andrei's weapon lock up. "Andrei its Garfield, I need some weapons and armor for a mission." Beast Boy said. "Well if it isn't my favorite little Titan. What is the need for the firepower you are wanting? We're basically going into war. We need as much fire power as possible and do you remember the special requests I asked for?" "Oh yes the weapons you wanted custom made for your team. The payment is free my friend. I know what war is like. Go win it like heroes." said Andrei with pride.

(Ten minutes later)

The Titans were at the rendezvous point loading the crates into the T-Ship. "Once we go to the Watchtower I'll show you the weapons guys." said Beast Boy with a grin.

(Forty minutes later)

The titans landed in the Watchtower hangar and were unloading the weapons and the special crate that said "TITANS ONLY".

Batman walked into the hangar to see the Titans unloading crates of weapons. "I see you came prepared. So what's the plan?" asked Kyle Rayner, one of the Green Lanterns. "I have a suggestion. We could separate into four groups. Two groups do recon and the other two are all main forces on standby till recon gives the go to." The others were awestruck at Beast Boy's idea. He always was the guy who took orders and never gave them. He proved them wrong when he led the team that ultimately defeated the Brotherhood of Evil. "Go on we're listening." urged the League. The League was surprised as well. The only thing they knew about Beast Boy was his alias, his first name and his affiliations with the Doom Patrol. " So the members going on this mission are the Titans, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Guardian, Kyle, Bumblebee, Wonder Girl, Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Batgirl, Speedy, Flash and the other two Green Lantern's. So there are five people in each team. I'm not really good at assigning teams so anyone can take that position." finished Beast Boy. "Alpha and Beta will be doing recon. Beast Boy, Martian Manhunter, Bumblebee, Miss Martian and Raven, you're Alpha squad. Beast Boy you're leading Alpha. Green Arrow, Speedy, Robin, Batgirl and I will be Beta." said Batman. "So, Delta and Gamma will be starting the main attack. Wonder Girl, Starfire, Cyborg, Superman and Wonder Woman will be Delta. Guardian, Flash, Kyle, Hal and Guy will be Gamma. We will be leaving in thirty minutes via zeta beam." "That's going to be a problem. Raan's zeta platforms have been shut down." said Kyle who received Intel from the Hal and guy. "We have to use the BioShip" said Batman. Kyle will transport Alpha and Delta, while Beta and Gamma will use The BioShip. In one hour we leave so get ready" ordered Batman.

(The Hangar)

"So guys listen; the crate I brought for us had all of our weapons upgraded. We should switch right now" said Beast Boy while opening the crate. The crate had a new upgraded Sonic Canon which fit Cyborg perfectly. There was a utility belt with Robin's weapons but much more power and energy. There was a new cape for Raven which was made of the same material as Robin's cape and lastly there was a uniform for Starfire which was almost identical to Starfire's old one, the only difference was a set of gloves and the uniform was much more durable. Saying the Titans were shocked was an understatement. They were stunned beyond belief at all the new gear in the crate.

"BB all this stuff… how did you afford it? It must cost over a million dollars to make all of this. Even your new uniform" said Cyborg. "I have a huge inheritance and the guy who sells it sells the Doom Patrol their weapons as well. I knew we would go into a war like this so I had a contingency plan. We are going to win this no matter what" said Beast Boy with confidence. "Alright guys let's meet our squad and win this war.

(Ten hours later)

All four squads were reaching Raan and saw smoke battle cruisers in the vicinity. Hal and Guy went to the ship to talk with Kyle.

"Alpha squad, you know the plan. Let's get going. Alpha squad is ready." "Beta squad is ready." "Let's move out said both squads in unison. The war had begun.


	18. End of the War and Trip Down Memory Lan

I don't own Teen Titans

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.

Chapter 17: End of the War and Trip Down Memory Lane

* * *

(Seven days later)

The JLA and the Titans were fighting with everything they got. The new equipment Beast Boy got from the Russian had proven to be effective. Slowly the Gordanians were losing.

The war was turning in favor towards Raan. After the biggest threat was contained Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, the Flash, Green Arrow and the Green Lantern Corps had to leave knowing the rest could finish this battle. Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Wonder Girl and Batgirl were on the front lines with the Tamaranian soldiers. Everybody else was either at the back or out of commission.

Suddenly there were to streaks in the sky moving at immense speed. Everyone knew Starfire and Blackfire were fighting in the air. Suddenly there was a warship engulfed in flames heading towards the Gordanians and their ships on the ground. The burning warship crashed and shook the ground. Half of the Gordanian army was gone and almost three fourths of their fleet was destroyed. Blackfire was unwilling to give up till Starfire was on the ground in a pool of blood. She was heading straight for Starfire when suddenly she was hit on her back with immense force by wonder girl. Both Starfire and Wonder Girl punched Blackfire with all their might. Blackfire landed on the ground so hard it created a crater. The Gordanians were retreating and were leaving the planet. "Beast Boy looked at everybody with a triumphant smile. He raised his hand and yelled in victory and so did everybody else.

(Two days later)

Blackfire was to be executed according to the laws of Raan, but Starfire had said her sister would be taken to Tamaran and would be put in a dungeon for her whole life and she would be considered a criminal in all planets if she escaped or not.

When all the Titans returned to Earth they went to Titans Tower to celebrate their victory.

"Dudes, we kicked their ass. I remember a phrase Robin used when we first formed but this is going to be a little different" said Beast Boy. Beast Boy continued, "We didn't fight as several heroes, we fought as one team. To Teamwork" he said as he raised his glass. Everybody had an amazing time.

(Three hours later)

The party lasted for about three hours till everybody had to go back to their specific cities. They all said their goodbyes and left. Beast Boy was about to leave when Robin wanted to speak with him in private. They reached Robin's office and went in. "BB what we did was amazing. I got a call from Batman saying he wanted you to be in the League. You have potential BB I know it. The way you conducted the whole league was incredible." "Thank the Doom Patrol for that Robin. Beast Boy interjected. "Robin smiled and continued "I know you're getting married and I'm happy for you. The other reason I wanted to talk to you was about how you proposed to her. I need your help. I want to propose to Starfire and I want to marry her. How did you do it?" asked Robin a little tense. "Robin. You want to know something. I did it because it felt like the right time. Dude, your heart will guide you and tell you when the time is right. So don't freak out about it and let things move their way. Trust Me." Beast Boy said with a smile. He said goodnight to Robin and headed out to see his fiancé, Miki.

(Thirty minutes later)

He went into his home to see Miki sleeping silently. He went up to her and kissed her in the forehead. She slowly opened to see her Garfield and suddenly she tackled him to the ground into a deep and passionate kiss. She pulled back for few seconds and crashed her lips into his again. She finally needed air and she separated. "I was so worried. I thought I had lost you. Never do that again, please." She said tears leaking. Beast Boy brought her close and started to cuddle with her. She got up and told him to follow her.

She led them into the shower where she started to take her clothes off. He copied her actions till he was in nothing at all. They both got into the shower. He took some body wash in his hands and started cleaning her body. He lathered her curvy legs, her voluptuous curves and her perfectly sized tits. She turned around and took some body wash and started rubbing it over his scarred and toned back and chest. She put on a sly smile and started stroking him. He slowly started to finger her opening which was wet but not due to the water. They both were at their climax and were about to explode when suddenly started to pour over them. They both climaxed and washed each other. Suddenly Miki started to gyrate on Gar's member. He couldn't take it anymore. He aligned into her opening and thrust in. She started to moan in pleasure, she was about to explode, but she didn't really care. After three mid blowing orgasms she was about to stop when he thrust in one last time and pulled out and let his load out on the shower floor.

They both went to their room to wear something and sleep. This was an emotional and romantic night for the both of them.

(Next Morning)

Miki woke up to the sound of light snoring. She opened her eyes and saw her future husband holding her in his sleep. She slowly got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up and make breakfast. After fifteen minutes she got out of the shower and headed towards the kitchen to cook some breakfast for her and Garfield. She felt two arms snake their way across their waist and light kisses being placed on her neck. She moaned lightly at his gesture. He looked at her emerald eyes and kissed her forehead.

"So babe why are you up so early and why are you doing _my _job?" he asked in a playful manner. "Well I thought since you went through the whole war thing and an amazing night of sex…" Miki said the last part blushing, "…I thought it would be nice if I made breakfast for you today." He smiled at her thoughtfulness. "What did I ever do to deserve such an amazing person like you?" he asked looking at her in pure happiness. "Well…

(Flashback)

"Oops, my bad I'm sorry about spilling your drink." Beast Boy said a little embarrassed. "It's fine. We're in a crowded place and I can't even see in front of me" the girl said a little annoyed. "Let's get to know each other while this line starts moving." BB stated with a grin. "My name is Mikala, I'm nineteen and I live in Jump City." she said. "I'm Garfield I'm nineteen and I live in Jump as well. What a coincidence a beautiful girl like you lives there as well." he said in his kind and generous voice. They continued to talk and started to have a good time. Suddenly guys with a dozen tattoos pops up and shoves BB to the ground. "Hey there beautiful, why don't you leave that freak and hang with me" the asshole said. His breath smelled like he has drunk more than a couple of beers. "No thanks, but I don't want to talk to you" she said in an annoyed tone. He stood in front of her and had an evil expression on his face. He forcefully grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the restrooms. Suddenly Beast Boy (In the Flashback Gar is used when he has the Holo-Ring on and Beast Boy is used when he is green.) came from the other restroom and saw the asshole pulling Mikala towards the restrooms by force, he also noticed tears brimming her eyes. He waited for the guy to come to the restroom. Once he was there he saw she was struggling and he was starting to take his clothes off. Beast Boy came up behind the asshole and tapped on his shoulder. When the guy turned around he was met with fist to the face. The punch was so hard it had knocked him out. He saw Mikala looking at him with happiness in her eyes. "Thank you Beast Boy you saved me!" Miki said with pure joy. He moved a few inches away from her and put his Holo-Ring on and Mikala stared at him in awe. She hugged him and started to cry in his shoulder.

"Can we go somewhere private? I want to talk to you." He responded and they walked to her hotel room.

(Few minutes later)

"You can't tell anybody you know my identity. You and many other people could get hurt" he said in a serious tone. "Time for me to ask you a question" Mikala said. "Will you go out with me?" she asked in a shy tone. He suddenly started to sweat he knew the risks but he knew it would be good for both of them so he said "Yes."

(End Flashback)

"You saved my life and I can't be happy enough" she said snuggling closer to him. Miki continued cooking breakfast while Gar made coffee for the both of them.

Suddenly he remembered he had to tell Steve and Rita about him proposing to Miki. He went to his office and called Miki while turning on his computer.

"We're telling my parents, about us. I can't believe we forgot to tell them." Gar said. He called them to tell about the good news.

(Titans Tower)

There were only two titans in the tower, Raven and Cyborg. Raven was in her room thinking about all the things that had happened over the past year.

She and Beast Boy had almost broken three times; BB and Mikala had gotten engaged and had saved a planet from the brink of destruction. In a few months she would be a member of the Justice League and she would be operating from the Watchtower. Life was strange and she was a little scared of what the future might hold.

* * *

Sorry about the delay guys. Schoolwork and other stuff has got me occupied. I made the war scenario because there wasn't much action in the story. Don't give up on me guys. Reviews ar appreciated. Till next time.


	19. Patching Up and Meeting the New Guy

I don't own Teen Titans

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 18: Patching Up and Meeting the New Guy

(Few hours later)

Beast Boy, Starfire and Robin had returned to the tower and they were about to have a meeting.

"Today we will be sparing against one another. It will be me versus Beast Boy and Raven versus Starfire. Cyborg will be monitoring. This hand to hand only, which means no powers" said Robin.

When they arrived at the gym they saw that everything was set up. The first people up were BB and Robin. Beast Boy and Robin were on each side of the ring facing each other about to spar. When the bell rang they circled around each other until Robin tried to kick him from underneath, which Beast Boy easily evaded. BB had a fighting style that the team didn't know about.

After a few hours everyone left to do their own thing. Raven went to her room and didn't notice the changeling right behind her. Minutes after she closed her door there was a knock. She knew who was knocking because she had given that person a special knock. "Come in Beast Boy" said Raven in a flat monotone. Beast Boy came up to her and asked if she was fine. She looked at a small piece of lint on her cloak till she almost inaudibly responded "No". Beast Boy knew Raven felt lonely. She was the only person in the tower with no one to have a relationship with. "Raven I want to know something. Why were you psychically trying to mess with me and what was it you were trying to accomplish?" BB said in a soft yet firm tone. He wasn't angry with her anymore, but he wanted to know why. "When you went to the convention I had a realization… I was heads over heels into you. I wanted to tell you how I felt…" Raven wiped a tear from her eye and continued. "I was going to tell you the day you came back, but there was this fear in the back of my head. I feared that you would say no because I was a monster…" He had heard enough to understand why she tried doing what she did. "Raven you are not a monster. Slade is a monster, Trigon is a monster and Malchior is a monster. You are the complete opposite of a monster. You have saved this city and the world multiple times and monsters would never do that. I understand that you like me… I'm sorry Raven, I really am. I'm married to a woman who loves me for being me and there were only a few people who were like that to me. Raven I promise there is a guy out there who is waiting to meet a woman like you and treat her with love and compassion" he grinned and said "…but having a second wife isn't as bad as it sounds" he said with a chuckle. Raven nudged him for such a thought, but knew he was right. There was a man out there who would want her and would love her for being her. When BB saw Raven smiling softly he knew he had done his job well. Just before he was about to leave he felt a hand tugging him back. He saw Raven in a different light. She was beautiful no doubt about that, but he knew that their bond was stronger now. "Gar before you leave can I ask for just one thing?" Raven asked blushing. "Anything Raven we're best friends and I would love to help you" BB said not noticing Raven blush. "Could you kiss me? I've never had an enjoyable before and I want that kiss to be from you. I know it's selfish, but that's the most I'll ever ask from you". This was something big and he made sure he knew what he was doing was not a mistake.

Raven stood up and saw his eyes and could tell this was a tough decision for him. Gar looked at her with a small smile and nodded. She stared into his emerald orbs for a few seconds before slowly moving head forward. Gar reciprocated her actions and suddenly they felt a spark of electricity. This felt like heaven to Raven. She felt Gar's tongue glide along her lower lip and Raven didn't hesitate to part her lips. The kiss was passionate and she wanted it to last longer. They moved away from each other and stared at each other for a few seconds till they started to giggle.

This was Raven's first enjoyable kiss and she was going to remember it forever. Beast Boy was thinking to himself about the kiss. He originally wanted it to be small and chaste. Suddenly he thought that this might be the last time he ever got to kiss Raven, so he gave her one that was memorable to both of them.

(3 month later)

Ever since Beast Boy gave Raven her first kiss they became real close. Raven went to Gars' house one day and stayed for dinner. She told Miki about everything (except for the kiss). Miki understood and forgave Raven. Since then Raven, Starfire, Sarah and Mikala hung out every Friday which soon became Girls' Night Out.

Raven couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. She even went to clubs to meet new people. Then on one Girls' Night Out, Raven met a guy who was almost like Beast Boy. They started talking and had traded digits. Soon they started dating.

The team was finally going to meet this mystery man. The only people who know about this guy were the girls and BB. Raven was anxious to reveal her boyfriend to the team but Garfield reassured her that team wouldn't make him feel uncomfortable.

They were all going to meet this guy at BB and Miki's house while having dinner there.

(Few hours later)

Everyone was at Gars' house waiting for Raven and the mystery man. A few minutes later a Ford Raptor pulled up near the house and out of the car came Raven and her boyfriend of 1 and a half months. BB heard the bell ring and let them in. Everyone was astonished to see who it was.

It was Red X without a mask. Robin was about to reach into his utility belt, till he felt Starfire hold his hand down and whispering something into his ear.

Hey guys, long time no see. Robin and Cyborg were a little tense due to their past encounters with him. "I might as well tell you my real name. My name is Jason Todd. I…" but Jason (Red X) was interrupted by BB laughing at his friends. "I told you guys back then it might have been him, but no. Beast Boy can't be right, because he's the comedic relief" said BB with a grin.

They all chuckled at the memory and even saw the board with the guesses Beast Boy had made with Cyborgs' projector. Jason continued, "…as I was saying I was born in Gotham and was Batman's ward after Dick here left. I was shot by the Joker and died. I was resurrected somehow and I became Red X because I knew how to be a hero and I used that as my advantage. I'm sorry about hurting you guys" said Jason with a solemn face. He felt Robin's shoulder on his hand and saw Robin with a smile. "It's fine Jason. After you helped me get that briefcase back, I forgave you." Raven looked at Robin and then Red X with relief in her eyes. She thought that Robin would be completely against the idea, but she was grateful that he had changed over the years.

After all the greetings were done the guys were in the living room watching a basketball game and talking while the girls were in the kitchen mingling about what they were doing and were talking about Miki's marriage. At the beginning of the night Raven was about to have a heart attack, but now she knew she could have a man who might be like Gar, but there would never be anyone like Gar.

* * *

Sorry about the delay guys. Schoolwork and other stuff have got me occupied. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Two chapters left and then BOOM end of Purple Jealousy. I would appreciate more reviews from my fans. Till next time.


	20. A Look into the Future and the Wedding

I don't own Teen Titans

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 19: A Look into the Future and the Wedding

(Few days later)

BB, Miki, Raven, Jason (Red X), Cyborg, Sarah, Robin and Starfire were in the common room watching a movie. They were watching The Exorcist and were spooked by some of the scenes. Even Raven who said "I don't do scary" was shivering at some of the scenes.

(After the movie)

The Titans were going to disband and they were going to tell what they were going to do after that. The first up were Robin and Starfire. "I am going to change my name from Robin to Nightwing" said Robin. Suddenly there was slow romantic music in the background. Nightwing turned towards Starfire and went on one knee. "Star since the first time we met I saw something amazing in you. I saw hope, happiness and love. Starfire I would be the happiest guy in the world for you to be there with me for the rest of my life. Starfire would you be my wife?" Everyone was looking at Starfire with anticipation. Starfire started to cry and leaped onto Nightwing and said yes at least a hundred times. They both got onto their feet and Nightwing slipped the ring on Starfire's finger and shared a passionate kiss.

Everyone was congratulating the former boy wonder and Starfire. They were finally tying the knot and everyone was happy. Cyborg was next. "I got three options y'all. One, I could go to Starr Labs and become a scientist. Two, I could take the offer the Justice League gave me and work at the Watchtower. Three, I could train the next group of Titans. I'm gonna go work at Starr Labs" said Cyborg with a happy smile. They knew Cyborg would be one of the best employees at Starr Labs. It was Ravens turn next and she was a little nervous about what they might think. She looked at both Gar and Jason who gave her a knowing smile. "I'm going to college and let fate decide" said Raven a little quickly. They were shocked, but they knew what was best for her. It was finally Beast Boy's turn and he knew exactly what he was going to do. "Well I guess it's my turn. I'm quitting the superhero gig and have a normal life. I got a job at Wayne Enterprises and I took it" said Beast Boy with a smirk. He knew Dick was responsible for that job offer so he gave him a knowing smile. It seemed all their lives were planned out and they seemed to be happy with them.

(2 weeks later)

All the girls were out at the mall talking about their own stuff. "So when's the marriage Miki?" asked Sarah. This got all the girls' attention. Well we were thinking about having it on, get this December 13 this year" she said with a chuckle. This was the last year in this century a date like that would occur. They all giggled at how cute that was. Suddenly Miki stopped at a wedding store and smirked at the others. They got the idea and went inside with her to look for a wedding dress. She saw Raven in one of the rows and said, "I know we haven't been on the best of terms but since my husband is really good friends with you, I have a question. Would you be the maid of honor at my wedding?" Raven was speechless. She had almost made Beast Boy break up with Miki, but now she was being asked to be the maid of honor at Beast Boy's and Miki's wedding. She graciously accepted the offer and surprised Mikala with a hug. Mikala knew that getting a hug from Raven was an extremely achievement and Mikala was happy that her and Raven were finally at terms with each other. Mikala put on a mischievous smile and pulled out a pink dress with frills. "So, is this good for the maid of honor's dress?" she asked in a teasing manner and giggled at Raven's expression.

(Few hours later)

The guys were at a bar having a drink. "So Cy I was wondering. If you wanted to be the Best Man" said Beast Boy. Cyborg's jaw fell and said "You bet Grass Stain". BB had always looked up to Cyborg as a big brother and he wanted Cyborg to be his Best Man after all Cyborg had done for him.

They all got drunk that night, but they knew it was worth it.

(December 14, 2014)

It was the wedding day and no one could be as happy as Beast Boy and Mikala.

Mento, Rita, Larry (Negative Man), Cliff (Robot Man), a few of the Honorary Titans and Titans East had arrived to the wedding. It had been four months since the Titans had disbanded. Nightwing and Starfire were now living in Blüdhaven. Cyborg had proposed to Sarah two months ago and boy was it a good time at their house. Raven had finished her first semester of college and she was far in life. She would sometimes patrol the city, but she wasn't alone. Jason was now in college and would help Raven with patrolling the city.

The wedding was taking place on the roof of Titans Tower. The lobby of Titans Tower had been turned into a museum to honor the Titans for keep Jump City safe. The rooms had been left alone. Before disbanding, Cyborg installed a high-tech security and cleaning system, which kept the tower clean and safe.

The guys were in Robin's room getting Garfield ready for his big day, while the girls were in Starfire's room getting Mikala ready.

"Dad any tips on how to take the nerves away" Gar asked his surrogate father. "Don't worry son you'll do just fine" said Steve Dayton in a proud voice.

(30 minutes later)

Gar was waiting at the altar for Mikala. When he saw her his mouth started to drool. She looked like a goddess multiplied by 10. She saw him gawking at her and she giggled at him. Slowly she stood next to him and waited for the priest to start.

We are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Garfield Logan and Milada Gilles in matrimony. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

Suddenly there was a loud yell from the back. The yell was from not Tara, but Terra. "NO! He will NOT MARRY THAT WHORE!" screamed Terra. She launched a rock which looked like a knife. Suddenly the rock was destroyed by dark magic and Terra was trapped inside a sphere of dark magic. Nightwing and Cyborg held her down while Jason put an inhibitor collar around her neck. After everything calmed down the priest continued.

"You may read your vows" said the priest.

"I, Garfield Logan, take you, Milada Gilles, to be my wife, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live" said Garfield.

I Milada Gilles, take you Garfield Logan to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.

By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride "said the priest. Gar and Miki stared at each other before their lips smashed together. They were like that till they needed air.

(20 minutes later)

Everyone was heading towards the common room for the party. After dinner music started playing and most of the people were dancing. After a while the DJ announced it would be the newlywed's first dance.

(4 hours later)

The couple had left and Terra was put in jail for trespassing and threatening to kill. Garfield and Miki were going to have their honeymoon in Dubai.

After an 18 hour flight from Jump City International Airport to Dubai International Airport they were in Dubai for their honeymoon.

As soon as their luggage was in the room and the door was closed Miki pounced on Gar and started to wildly kiss him.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. One chapter left and then BOOM end of Purple Jealousy. I would appreciate reviews from my fans. Till next time.


	21. Epilogue

I don't own Teen Titans

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.

* * *

Epilogue

Miki pounced on Gar and started to wildly kiss him. They were both in heaven. Miki started to take his shirt off. Suddenly Gar lifted off her feet and carried her bridal style towards the king sized bad. She took his shirt of and started to feel his chest. Gar started to purr which caused Miki to smirk. Suddenly felt her shirt being taken off. He was always mesmerized when he saw her naked or partially naked. He started to nibble on her neck and slowly went down towards to her chest. He took off her bra exposing her nipples to him. He started to suck on them with vigor. Miki was screaming in pleasure; since the first time they had sex he had improved and so had she. She moved her hand down and slowly grabbed his length and stroked it. He moaned onto her nipple which sent waves of pleasure coursing through her body. He took of the rest of his clothes and then he took off hers as well. He stopped sucking on her nipple and started to kiss her inner thigh. He inserted two of his fingers into her wet opening and started pumping them. She was now screaming at the top of her lungs in pleasure. He placed aligned his member with her opening and started to enter. He started to pump until he released all his seed into her womb. He landed next to her on the bed and fell asleep.

(Six years later)

"Hunter wake up; it's time for breakfast" yelled Garfield.

"Coming daddy!" yelled a tired voice.

Hunter, their child was now seven years old and was the best thing that ever happened to Garfield and Miki.

As Hunter groggily walked into the kitchen and sat down on the table Gar smiled. He remembered the day Hunter was born.

(Flashback)

"It's a boy." announced the doctor. He gave the baby back to Miki after cleaning it. "What should we name him?" asked Miki.

"He won't be a hunter and attack bad guys. The only thing he will be attacking is your boob" said Garfield smirking. Miki suddenly found out his name.

"Hunter. His name is Hunter" said Miki.

"I like the sound of that said Gar.

(1 hour later (after Hunter's birth))

The rest of the ex-titans were taking turns holding the baby. Richard and Kori had gotten married and they were now expecting a child in a few months. Raven and Jason were engaged for three months. Cyborg and Sarah were married and were going to adopt a baby soon. All their lives were going well and it seemed like nothing could change that.

"Cy me and Miki were thinking that you should be Hunter's godfather. I mean you saved my ass so many times I lost count. So I trust you to be my sons' godfather". Cyborg was so happy that he almost crushed Beast Boy in a hug that rivaled Starfire's.

(Present)

He looked at his son with a smug grin and said, "Well it looks like I'll be eating all the pancakes myself". Hunter suddenly shot up.

"I'm awake. I'm awake". Gar laughed and kissed his sons head before giving his son a kiss on the forehead.

Gar went to his room to see his wife waking up. "Morning sleeping beauty, usually I'm the last one to wake up. You're getting rusty babe" quipped Gar. Miki got up and smiled at Gar and told him to close the door and sit on the bed. "What's wrong babe?" asked Beast Boy getting worried.

"I'm pregnant" Miki said slowly in his ear.

Suddenly Gar captured Miki's lips in a passionate kiss. "Have I told you how much I love you?" asked Gar.

"Enough for me to never forget" responded Miki.

* * *

That's it. Purple Jealousy (Remake) is done. Sorry about the delay but school and writers block kept me busy. Hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
